


Like Striking a Match

by NeutronStarChild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild
Summary: After encountering her ex at her housewarming party, Kagome decides the best way to get over the heartbreak is in the form of the gorgeous stranger attending the party. Acting on impulse, Kagome gets a whole lot more than she bargained for. Inuyasha was always searching for something - for someone - who made him feel special rather than outcast. When he's dragged by a sweet-smelling stranger through her own housewarming party, Inuyasha wonders what he has gotten himself into.[Disclaimer] : I do not own the Inuyasha characters.This story is in myDivergent Adventures of InuyashaCollectionArtwork commission byD Draws
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 210
Collections: Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha





	1. The Party

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCP3XWtB7wq/)

Like Striking a Match commission by [D. Draws](https://www.instagram.com/_.ddraws/)

* * *

Kagome’s cheeks hurt from the smile she was forced to wear. She was still pondering how the hell Sango had talked her into this. A party. Her party. A housewarming party that was meant to celebrate the gorgeous apartment she’d managed to land. But it was supposed to be  _ their _ apartment. She’d never told Kikyo that when she looked. Never said “I am finding us our nest.” Would that have made a difference? No. Kagome had been the one who fell the hardest. Loved the hardest. Imagined the hardest. And so, when Kikyo had taken her hand, saying those devastating words, Kagome had also been the one who crashed the hardest back to the world.

_ I met someone else. _

Who was he anyway? Kagome didn’t want to know his name. Didn’t want to know how they’d met. How they’d fallen in love so fast. Okay, fine. She and Kikyo had broken up six months ago. But since when was Kikyo the type to move in with someone so quickly? Ugh. and he was a  _ doctor. _ (A pediatrician, which for some reason made Kagome’s blood boil even hotter.) Because of course he was. It wasn’t Kagome’s fault that he left his Instagram public, or that he and Kikyo had listed their relationship on Facebook. He’d practically  _ invited _ her to obsessively read through all his updates. She was just… making sure that Kikyo was okay. Maybe she’d been hypnotized by this… this… Suikotsu fellow. But the pictures had shown the smile Kagome knew to be real. Kikyo could never fake emotions. If it was on her face, it was genuine. That was one of the things about her that Kagome had loved so much. She always knew how Kikyo was feeling. Maybe she should have paid more attention when toward the end, Kikyo stared out the window, wistful. Kagome had convinced herself that  _ really _ what Kikyo was feeling wistful about was  _ their _ future - the future that was living together in the apartment she’d leased without telling Kikyo. Maybe if she was paying attention, instead of fantasizing about what she had wanted, she would have seen it coming.

Sango likened Kagome’s life post-K (post-Kikyo) to going through the stages of grief. Sango had taken Kagome’s phone away from her during the denial phase, knowing Kagome would not have been able to resist the temptation to drunk dial her ex and beg for her to reconsider. Sango had been infinitely patient during the anger phase, letting Kagome pick fights over the dishes in the sink, the way the toilet paper should be positioned, the right type of laundry detergent. (Sango seemed to understand that Kagome had wanted to move in with her  _ partner _ , not her best friend - truly, the woman was a saint.) She’d listened as Kagome schemed to steal “her Kikyo” back from this interloping guy, nodding along, but never letting Kagome actually go through with her schemes, and finally, Sango had kept Kagome fed and taken care of for the week Kagome had barely gotten out of bed. Sango was also the person who forced Kagome back out of the house after she’d reached the acceptance phase. They went out to grab ramen with Sango’s boyfriend Miroku solely to get Kagome talking to people about things other than her classes and her thesis proposal. And slowly, things were returning to normal.

Maybe that was why Kagome finally gave in when Sango begged her to have a housewarming party. Their apartment was  _ gorgeous _ and fun. And the housewarming would exorcise the demons of the future that never was. It was a fresh start for best friends and roommates, and the last time Kagome would mourn the relationship that was not meant to be.

So here she was, amongst her and Sango’s friends, drinking sake, belting out ballads, and eating the appetizers they’d set out, and laughing together. Miroku had respectfully stayed away from the apartment during Kagome’s mourning period, but she knew that he was about to become a regular visitor in their apartment. Miroku was talking to a friend of his. A tall, muscular, and…  _ fascinating _ friend. He was not fully human. His eyes were amber, and shown with their own light. His hair was silver, tied in a high ponytail, and streamed down his back. And… there were his ears. They were soft, fluffy white triangles perched at the top of his head. Kagome was not sure she had ever wanted to touch anything as much as this man’s ears. She tried to steal glances of him when he was not looking, and it appeared she had been successful, but she could swear that his ears were pointed in her direction.

Maybe it was her fixation on this alluring man that made her miss her newest guest. But the tap on her shoulder she could not miss. It was gentle,  _ tender. _

“Kagome?” the voice was soft and tentative, but unmistakable.

Kagome spun around and was face-to-face with Kikyo. She could feel her face get hot, and that lump in her throat, the one that had manifested in the moment that it was over, made its reappearance. Seeing Kagome’s shock, Kikyo took a step back. Her face grew concerned, and guilty.

“I… uh… maybe this was a bad idea.” Kikyo looked sad, “But. I just wanted to congratulate you on finding such an incredible place.”

_ I miss you _ , the thought pressed so hard on Kagome’s chest she feared it would burst out of her.

“Um, thank you.” Kagome’s voice faltered, but the words made it out,  _ it was supposed to be for us. _

“If you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I’m here. I’ll never stop wanting to be in your life.” Kikyo’s words were soft, for her ears only, and Kikyo’s eyes and face showed their truth. How the hell was Kikyo saying something so kind, so beautiful, and also so hurtful?

_ I want you in my life too, _ Kagome thought, wanting to run into her ex’s arms and hug her and spill the tears she hadn’t yet spilled.

“Maybe someday,” Kagome closed her expression, and projected ice. No, Kikyo was the one who got to be hurt today. Not her.

“O-Oh. Okay.” the ice hit its target. Kikyo’s face showed it all. Hurt. Guilt. Grief. “...well, when you’re ready, I’m here.”

As Kikyo turned to leave, Kagome grabbed her arm, “someday.”

Kikyo’s face softened, and she nodded, “Your place is beautiful.”

Kagome let Kikyo’s arm go, and Kikyo turned gently away, disappearing quickly into the crowd of the apartment, and out the door.


	2. The Impulse

Kagome didn’t remember how she’d been able to make her feet move after “the encounter”. She didn’t remember finding herself in front of the drinks table downing what had to have been her third, wait, no, fourth, shot of sake. But everything else she remembered.

She could feel his warmth before she had even swiveled to see him. Amber eyes bored into hers.

“Take it from someone who knows, drinkin’ away your problems just makes ‘em come back in the mornin’, ten times meaner,” his voice was gruff, deep, sexy, _distracting._

He was not even an arms length away from her, and god did he smell good. Musky and earthy, like he’d been molded from the wood of a sacred tree. As his eyes searched hers, she could not believe what she was seeing. Care, concern, and shyness. Like he’d made a spur of the moment decision and was now trying to find the best way to retreat. She wanted to reach up, grab his face, and press it to hers. No. More. She wanted to ride this marvel of a man. She wanted to dig her nails into him and rub his ears. She wanted to know what his muscles looked like without the inconvenience of his clothes. Hell, she wanted to know if he could throw her up against the wall and fuck away the memory of Kikyo’s face.

_Fuck it._

Kagome grabbed the mystery man’s hand and tugged the two of them away from the kitchen, away from the party, away from the people. She hopped over the “party stops here!” ribbon she and Sango had put up across the staircase to their bedrooms, not looking back and not letting go. The hand in hers had only tried to escape once, but now seemed resigned to whatever it was she was doing and simply kept pace. Her bedroom? No. Too real. Closet? Ugh, way too middle school. Sango’s bedroom? She snickered, definitely not. Bathroom it was. She pulled the stranger in, closing and locking the door behind them.

“Uh…” his eyes were wide, confused.

Kagome didn’t think, she simply pressed her body against his and kissed him. Hard. She kissed him through his momentary shock, pulling his face closer to hers, hand on the back of his neck. He started kissing her back, equally hungry. Equally excited. She let her tongue explore the inside of his mouth. She smiled as it outlined his fang. He’d now put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She could feel the nails on his hands scratch her back. It was exhilarating. Making out with a stranger in her own bathroom was not… very Kagome-like. But something about this stranger was different.

She almost managed to convince herself that her impulse was because of Kikyo, almost. Maybe initially it was, but when his hands were on her, there was not even a whisper of Kikyo’s name on her lips. There was only him. It felt natural. And she wanted more.

Kagome pulled away momentarily, looking around for a good spot. The bathroom was pretty spacious. It had a large tub with jets, but that wouldn’t do. Too much preparation. Atop the toilet could be an option, but that felt a bit too… feral. Atop the bath rug had some promise, but she knew what she wanted most. The wall. Against the wall.

“Oi! The fuck is going on? Drinkin’ didn’t cause you enough trouble?..” the gorgeous stranger seemed to be trying to sound angry, but mostly it came out confused, and maybe even a little scared.

Kagome collected herself for a moment. _Trouble is just getting started._ God she needed this man. But at the same time, trapping him in a bathroom with nary a word uttered was probably not the best way to get what she wanted. It was… mean.

“If I asked you to take me here and now, would you?” Kagome was almost shocked at the certainty of her resolve. Almost.

“Fuck yeah,” the stranger replied, “I’m always up for a bit o’ trouble, but…”

Kagome knew what was going to tumble out of his mouth next. She wanted to let him know he did not need to say what came after “but”.

“Take me. Here and now. Please.” the words she spoke were direct, and honest. The voice that nearly always played in the back of her head when she did particularly stupid things was not so much as whispering dissent.

She could hear the low rumble from the stranger’s chest. Could see flecks of danger in his eyes. As if she were a rabbit who just willingly walked into the den of a predator. But instead of advancing on her, he backed away half a step.

To emphasize the point, Kagome unzipped the back of her dress, pushing it off of her body. Next, she slid the straps of her bra off of her shoulders, thanking herself for deciding on wearing the black one, before unhooking it and sliding that off too. The stranger had stopped moving, temporarily struck dumb by what he was seeing. Kagome didn’t care. She stood there, down to nothing but her panties, and looked at him.

“I… I don’t do things by halves girl,” he growled it, seemingly attempting to scare her away. She only grew hotter.

Kagome slowly moved her hand down her body, grazing her navel as she went, until her fingers were on her underwear, gently stroking herself. She was wet.

“Neither do I.”


	3. No Going Back

The stranger let out a primal rumble and lunged at Kagome, scooping her up into his arms. His kisses were so aggressive they bordered on bites. Kagome drank it up. Without a word, she threw one arm around the stranger’s shoulders. The other hand worked its way back down to where he was pressing himself against her, trying in vain to unbutton his jeans.

“Fuck if you are not the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he growled, readjusting Kagome so he was supporting her entire weight with a single arm, using the other hand to aid in Kagome’s attempts to liberate him from his pants.

“Put me down a sec,” Kagome breathed it, having trouble forming words over her own arousal.

The man did so immediately, and gently. Kagome marveled - mere seconds ago she was sure he would devour her in one uncontrollable bite. Now, through the flush of passion on his face, she could see that he was present. In the moment. Sharing it with her.

Kagome lowered her panties, stepping out of them, now completely naked in front of him. Kagome then backed away.  _ Perfectly executed. _

“I want to see all of you too.” Kagome let her eyes rake him, and they shared an impish grin. The stranger removed his shirt. As Kagome had guessed, he looked chiseled from marble. Everything about him was taut and toned, and perfectly proportioned. Her eyes traced the line that cut from his hips down his abs, pointing her directly to his groin. Kagome wetted her lips, thinking about whether she would be able to taste his sweat if she ran her tongue down that line.

“Like what you see?” his fang was hanging out of his mouth, in an alluring and predatory smile. 

Kagome nodded. It took some restraint to keep her fingers from wandering back down her body to tame the fire that was there. She was not done drinking him in just yet. There was more hidden under his clothes that she longed to see. Kagome focused her gaze at the bulge that sat between the man’s legs. Kagome bit her lip - she wanted to see everything. The stranger got her message, though the grin on his face retreated.

“You… sure?” his voice trembled. He looked directly into Kagome’s eyes. The predator now looked like the prey, unsure. As if she were playing some cosmic joke on him.

Kagome almost wanted to giggle. Probably the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on was … worried? Kagome did not need to see what was under his pants to know that it would be impressive, so she could not fathom his shyness. It was… endearing? She never could entirely resist someone who wore so much of their heart on their face.

“More sure than I’ve been about something… in a long time.” Kagome did not break contact from his eyes, but she trailed her hand back down her body - not for herself this time, but for him. To make sure he understood what he was doing to her.

“Fuckkkkkkkkkk woman, you could cut my heart outta my chest and eat it in front of me and I’d still be grinning like a dumbass,” the man unbuttoned his jeans, and in one fluid motion liberated himself from the rest of his clothing.

Kagome let the giggle out - the mystery man had a unique way with words. But then she let herself trail her gaze down away from his face.

She wasn’t sure if she’d audibly gasped, or if the gasp had stayed in her head. His legs were as toned and perfect as the rest of his body, as if he were a professional soccer player. But his legs were not what was causing the throbbing between her legs. That belonged to the man’s cock. To say he was well-endowed was an understatement. His dick was perfect. It was long, but not pornographic. Its girth would not cause her discomfort, but she was sure that she could not fit her hand completely around it. If his dick were available as a sex toy, she would have purchased it.

She heard the man clear his throat, snapping her attention away from his arousal and back to his face. He looked… apprehensive. Like one being judged and fearing the outcome. Kagome let her excitement and arousal light up her face.

“I… god... you’re  _ perfect _ …” Kagome trailed off.

The stranger closed the distance between them again, picking her up and pinning her to the wall, exactly as she had hoped he would. He didn’t just kiss her lips, he kissed down her jaw, nipping at the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. She didn’t know his name, but that did not deter her from moaning as his nibbles got harder. Kagome wrapped her legs around the stranger, causing him to audibly groan into her clavicle.

“You smell so fucking  _ intoxicating _ . I don’t think I’ve wanted anyone so bad in my life.” his words were little more than a whisper, but she heard them all.

“C- condom. Cabinet.” Kagome choked out the words, thanking Sango for insisting on keeping their apartment  _ supplied _ , y’know, just in case.

The man used his free hand to fumble toward the medicine cabinet, supporting Kagome effortlessly with his other hand. She laughed into his mouth as a string of curses left his lips while he tried in vain to open the box with his one free hand.

“I’ll get it,” Kagome unwrapped her legs and let the man put her down again. She grabbed the package, carefully tore it open, and then looked down at that perfect penis. Instinctively, she bit her lip, then carefully rolled the latex around him. She did so slowly, teasingly, steadying her trembling body. She was not the only one trembling.

“I’m gonna cum before we have any fun if you keep this up you teasing wench,” the man whispered out the words, his breath on the crown of Kagome’s head.

“We wouldn’t want that,” Kagome giggled, finished her task, then threw her arms back around the stranger, pulling herself up and wrapping her legs back around him, “Now where were we….”

The man growled once more, and threw his mouth back onto her. Licking, biting, sucking. It felt amazing. Every time he made contact with her skin, her body thrummed from the contact. But she wanted more. She wanted him to fuck her so hard she would never think the name Kikyo again.

“Fuck me.” she whispered into his neck, “Fuck me against the wall.”

The man growled. Kagome assumed it was his way of saying “fuck yes”, because he immediately pinned her back against the wall. With his free hand, he caressed between her legs. For a man who literally had claws, it was amazing how gentle and… deliberate his motions were. Kagome started rocking against his fingers, feeling the pulsations from him touching her grow ever more intense. It felt amazing, but it was not enough. She needed to feel him inside of her.

“You’re fucking wet.”  
“Then put me out of my misery and fuck me, you tease.”  
“Not too late to stop…”  
“Fuck you - don’t make me beg.”

The man had the gall to smile when she said it, but in one fluid motion, he granted her wish.

It had been a while since Kagome had slept with a man, as she’d been with Kikyo for over a year. Sure, when they were in some particular mood, they would pull out the sex toys. Kagome had once suggested that maybe they should try a strap-on, but Kikyo had rebuffed her.

“It’s not the same as with a man. I’m not with a man, I’m with you.” she’d said. Kagome sometimes wondered if Kikyo were entirely right - that they were different.

But in this moment, as this gorgeous stranger thrust her into the wall, sweat dripping down his face as he lost himself in her neck, grunting as he claimed her, Kagome understood. It was different - not more or less intimate, just differently intimate. Her body felt good, great in fact. She had been right about his dick - it felt like it was made entirely for her pleasure. It hit her in all the right places, and made her feel full and even a bit stretched, but not uncomfortably so. Even as he had entered her, his hand was still there, playing with her clit, leading to a harmonious thrumming, a duet between the part deep inside her he was fucking and the part on the outside being stroked. If he kept this up, she was going to cum. Hard.

[ ](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/641838872172576768/against-the-bathroom-wall-you-know-sometimes-you)

Patreon Commission by [nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com)

* * *

She let her moans lead him, moaning more frantically when he hit the right rhythm. And soon enough, she could feel that delicious build. She remembered mouthing the word harder, which he happily obliged, still stroking her and biting her neck.  _ A master multi-tasker. _ Soon she had no control of the sounds she was making, whimpering and moaning. It was coming. She could see the horizon of her orgasm, could feel the wave building, and finally felt it crash over her. She roared as she felt her body rack with that exquisite vibrative loss of control. Her moans carried her through the rest of her climax, and she whimpered as she made her way back down. Somewhere in the background of her mind, she noted that his grunting had become more pronounced as well, his thrusts a little less precise, and she knew that he too, had found his pleasure.

His breathing was heavy, and he glistened with a sheen of sweat. He’d dropped his head onto her shoulder, but had not yet let her go.

“That was fucking heaven.” he whispered through breaths, slowly pulling out of her. He carried her over to the edge of the bathtub, and gently set her back down.

_ Yes, it was. _ Kagome grinned as she watched the gorgeous, naked stranger walk over to the bin, pull off his condom, and clean himself off. He then turned to look at her, and she noted his eyes were full of longing.

“You better hope that they are still blasting that music downstairs, because you are a loud one.” his smile radiated over his entire body.

As Kagome rolled her eyes, a sound jolted both of them from their revelry.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It" happens.
> 
> (my first attempt at truly explicit content)


	4. Discovery

“Kagome? What the hell man? If you don’t open this goddamn door I am going to kick it in.” Sango’s anger did not quite mask her worry.

“S-Sango, I’m fine. Gimme a… minute.” Kagome was wriggling into her underwear as the stranger grabbed his own clothing and rapidly threw them on.

“...Kagome huh?” he whispered at her.

“I know who was here Kagome. And then you disappeared. I swear to god if you did something really stupid…” Sango’s urgency had not lessened.

Kagome’s face turned bright red. She remembered the night she’d drunk so far beyond her limits that Sango had nearly taken her to the hospital. Sango recounted her saying “if I can’t be with Kikyo, what’s the point at all…” in her stupor. Not a good moment for her. And one she knew Sango thought she was reliving now.

When she looked over at the stranger, she realized he was nearly as crimson as she was. He thought  _ he _ was the stupid thing she had done. Nope, that would not stand. Dragging him into the bathroom and fucking his brains out was not even on the borderlands of stupid.

“Sango, I’m in here with… someone.” Kagome called through the door.

“Please for all that is good let it not be Kikyo in there with you.” Sango had just made everything all the more awkward. But at least her tone was now more exasperated relief and less genuine fear and concern.

The stranger raised an eyebrow, and Kagome turned a deeper shade of red.  _ No time like the present to come out to your lover as bisexual, I guess _ .

“Nope.” Kagome was half tempted to just open the door, dress still sitting on the floor, hair still tousled and point to the hot man who’d just made her forget the past 6 months.

Silence was on the other side of the door. Then she heard a giggle.

“...Was it good?” Sango was the absolute worst roommate and friend ever.

“He’s still in here.” Kagome deadpanned, grabbing up her dress and throwing it over her head.

“Well then, mystery man… was it good?” Sango’s laughs got louder. She would just have to murder Sango in her sleep.

“Uhhh.” the man had not yet returned to his original color, though at least now he was dressed.

“Wait a sec.  _ Inuyasha? _ ” Sango’s voice now had the pitch it always became when she was really excited.

“Uh. Hi Sango.” the mystery man mumbled back. Apparently the mystery man’s name was Inuyasha.

There was a pause outside the door. Kagome wondered if Sango had left.

“Take your time sweetie. I… um… I’m gonna stay at Miroku’s tonight.” the shrill that Sango’s voice acquired when she was really excited had not abated.

Kagome had had enough. She threw the door open.

“Bitch, you’re staying here to help me clean up the mess  _ you _ insisted we make this apartment.” Sango turned around, and Kagome instantly regretted having opened the door.

Sango’s grin was insufferable. A grin that could only be created by eating the finest of shit. Sango leaned around Kagome, and they both looked at Inuyasha (formerly known as the hot stranger) who seemed to have decided his only defense was to make himself as small as possible in the corner of the bathroom.

“Party’s wound down. Miroku is herding people out the door as we speak. I’m sure  _ Inuyasha _ would be happy to help you clean up.” Sango’s grin was going to get her punched, “I’ll be back tomorrow. Yash - Miroku says take your time.”

Kagome nearly hit Sango, but she was too fast. She blew a kiss at Kagome and bounced down the stairs.

“Kagome.” Inuyasha’s voice broke Kagome’s glare at the now-empty hallway.

“Inuyasha.” Kagome replied as he walked slowly over to her.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Inuyasha couldn’t meet her eyes, but something about the boyish way he rubbed the back of his head as he said it made him so… charming.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Kagome smiled brightly at him. It was… nice to meet him. Really nice. Really really nice.

Kagome glanced back at the bathroom, damn she had to pee. And… well, maybe at least try to tame her hair.

“I’ll only be a minute,” she said to the man, who was still avoiding eye contact, “But… don’t feel obligated to stay. Sango is an ass.”

Inuyasha nodded and headed down the stairs. But then he paused, turned around and just… looked at her. It sent a little flutter into Kagome’s heart.  _ Shit. It is starting. Again. _


	5. The Aftershocks

Kagome finished her business and pulled a brush through her hair. She then braided it and tied it back. She wondered what state everyone had left their apartment in. Slowly she descended the stairs and was pleasantly surprised to see that Sango had not left the place looking like a disaster zone. In fact, it looked like they’d cleaned the living room and moved everything into the kitchen.

Sitting on the little table they’d placed by the door, Kagome saw the little baubles people presented as gifts, and was pleasantly surprised to see a number of wine bottles still unopened. She had to hand it to her friends, they were the best. Her eye caught something still sitting on the table. It was a bonsai, with a little yellow ribbon tied delicately around the trunk. She knew who that gift had been from.  _ Always thoughtful. _

Kagome let out a shuddering sigh. Her apartment was shared with Sango. She and Kikyo were over. Kikyo had moved on from the part of their lives where they were together, but wanted to stay in Kagome’s life. Was Kagome ready? No. But she didn’t need to be ready yet.

Kagome turned away from the bonsai, and closed her eyes. Her attention was drawn to the soft sound of running water and scrubbing. Her feet carried her into the kitchen, and she saw his back. His silver hair was glowing in the soft light cast by the track lighting. She knew that he heard her, because one of his ears had swiveled toward her.

“You stayed,” Kagome felt her smile come through her words.

“Keh.” was Inuyasha’s only response. But even without turning around, Kagome could feel him smile.

Finally he turned toward her, “your friends don’t know how to wash a goddamned dish. You’re gonna get food poisoning if you eat off of these.”

Kagome doubted it, but appreciated Inuyasha’s attempted excuse anyway.

“So… I worked up quite an appetite from today’s  _ activities _ , so I was going to whip something up. Want something?” Kagome asked.

“Right after I got all these clean woman?” Inuyasha raised his eyebrow to her.

“Either you’re super-human or there were not many dishes left,” Kagome smirked

“Keh.”

Right. At least one of those things was definitely true.

“Tell you what. I am going to make myself some ramen, and will make enough for two in case you want some.” Kagome was amused to watch his ears perk up at the mention of ramen.

Inuyasha put down the towel and set the last of the dishes in the rack, then turned sheepishly back to Kagome, “I mean, I wouldn’t say no to some ramen. I had quite a workout today too.”

Kagome giggled. She wondered if he’d also had some of the best sex of his life that afternoon.

Kagome got to work, cutting up some vegetables, frying the eggs, and pulling out the homemade broth her mother had given her. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who’d taken to lounging in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She pulled out the pork as well.

“So Inuyasha, how long have you known Miroku?” Kagome asked, throwing the pork onto a frying pan to sear.

“I work for his dad. I’ve known him since he was a kid.” Inuyasha’s reply was casual, but Kagome could detect some edge.

“Oh! At the dojo, right?”  
Inuyasha nodded.

“How long have you known Sango?”  
“We went to the same middle school. A boy had tripped me and I scraped my knee, so Sango walked right up to the guy and socked him in the nose.”

Inuyasha laughed, which made Kagome laugh as well. Yep, that was Sango.

“I’m surprised she didn’t sock  _ me _ ,” Inuyasha looked at Kagome, the laughter now halted but still echoing in his eyes.

“I think she knew exactly what happened. She’s known me long enough to… know some things,” Kagome murmured. Sango had watched Kagome charge head-first into nearly every relationship she’d ever had.

Inuyasha’s ears definitely twitched. Kagome demurely turned around to check on the pork. Nearly done. The blush on her face was just… coincidental.

“So… who’s Kikyo?” Inuyasha was direct, Kagome would give him that.

“An ex.” Kagome tried to make her words sound final, so that the questions would end there.

“Oh, that chick I saw you with at the party?” Inuyasha apparently had not recognized her cue to stop there.

Kagome didn’t answer. She plopped the noodles into the boiling water, and turned to grab the bowls.

“...Sorry…” Inuyasha’s words sent Kagome’s eyes to him. He looked stricken.

“I don’t like to talk about it.” Kagome set the bowls onto the counter.

“Is that why you…  _ we _ … today?” Inuyasha had not let it go, but when Kagome looked up to let him have it, she couldn’t. He looked like a kicked puppy.

The truth was, yes. She pulled him into that bathroom to forget. It had been so long since she’d been attracted enough to someone that she could forget everything else. She hadn’t thought far enough ahead to consider what her friends would think. What she would do afterward. Or how he might feel. All of a sudden, Kagome felt like shit. She sighed, served the noodles into the bowls, poured in the broth, then added the pork, the veggies, and the egg. She knew she was stalling for time, but she also wanted to make sure that she said things in the right way when she replied.

“Yes. and no.” Kagome chose her words carefully, approaching the table with two bowls in hand. Inuyasha had not taken his eyes off of her, even as she could tell his nose and ears were swiveling toward the ramen now sitting in front of him, “When Kikyo broke up with me, I was a mess. Hell, I still am to a degree. But today was also the first time that someone,  _ anyone _ made me forget her name, her face, since she dumped me. I… didn’t want to lose my chance to see what that meant.”

For a short while, the only sounds that came from either of them were entirely ramen-based.

“So… I made you forget her name, huh?” Inuyasha tried to sound cocky, but Kagome was not fooled, she could hear hurt in his voice.

She smiled at him, and realized that for the first time in 6 months, saying Kikyo’s name out loud did not make her chest feel tight.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome could feel hope creeping into her as she uttered each syllable of his name, “Would you… keep me company… tonight?”

“Depends…” Inuyasha looked down, but Kagome did not miss the flash of a smile that shone in his eyes, “got any more ramen?”

Kagome laughed a little bit too hard. She pushed her bowl in his direction. Inuyasha looked up at her - obviously taken aback that she’d indeed provided him more ramen, but not in the quantity he had hoped for.

“More ramen.” Kagome heard that melodious note in her voice when she’d said it. It sounded like a foreign voice had taken over. It had been so long since that had come from her voice.

Inuyasha’s pause before polishing off the rest of Kagome’s ramen seemed to indicate that he had noticed it too. Kagome stretched, sighed at the whole new pile of dishes she’d made, then stood up to take care of them. She heard Inuyasha’s seat push back and heard as he walked over to join her.

“I’m responsible for over half this mess, so might as well put my hands to work too,” he bumped her out of the way of the dishes, to the drying rack.

_ I can think of plenty of things he can do with his hands, _ Kagome chuckled, picking up the dish towel, and intercepting the frying pan Inuyasha had made short work of.

“What?” he’d stopped, and was looking quizzically over at her.

“You’re very good with your hands,” Kagome blurted out, “With dishes, and… other things.”

“Keh.” Inuyasha turned away, but not before Kagome caught a glint of that smile. When he continued working his way through the dishes, she noticed he had moved closer to her.

“So Inuyasha, from which side of your family did you inherit your ears?” Kagome kept drying, but felt Inuyasha tense.

“My… dad’s side.” Inuyasha answered, uncomfortably.

“Can I………… touch them?” Kagome wanted to play it cool, really she did. She wanted to wait until they’d talked at least a little longer, but hell, he’d been inside her. Formalities went out the door the second she’d grabbed his hand.

“Uhhhhh,” Inuyasha took a minute step away. Kagome chanced a glance and found him looking down at her again. It was a strange mix of emotions - surprise, longing, sadness, and hurt. Inuyasha involuntarily shook his head, as if to try to reset the emotions that had just played through his eyes, “I-... don’t really let people touch ‘em.”

“Oh. I understand.” Kagome couldn’t hide her disappointment, but far be it for her to force herself into Inuyasha’s space. At the same time, the look on his face stayed with her. She wanted to know why she saw those feelings when she’d mentioned his ears.

“Keh.”

She was beginning to understand. Why Sango had squealed when she’d caught the two of them in their afterglow. Sango knew Kagome’s type. A hard exterior that covered a soft interior. Inuyasha wore an armor of gruffness and vulgarity to cover a tender and loving heart. Kagome had always had the capacity to read those types like they were books in her hand. It was the very thing that had drawn Kikyo to  _ her. _ Kagome could not be fooled by masks or facades. She liked reaching into people’s hearts and shining her light into them. And when she was drawn to someone, she charged forward unapologetically, often scaring people away. It was probably why her breakups were so hard. Kagome loved opening people’s hearts even (and especially) when they were trying to close themselves off. Kagome couldn’t stop herself. She always wanted to destroy the armor and relish in the light inside.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, his ears now flat against his head (so adorable Kagome was digging her nails into her arm to keep herself from reaching up and touching them). She saw it. He was luminous through the cracks in his armor.

_ Shit. Gorgeous inside and outside. I will never survive this man. _ She had been running away from the memory of Kikyo and had somehow landed in the arms of Inuyasha. It appeared that fate was as big of an ass as Sango.


	6. A Shift in Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine is not the only one with complex thoughts and feelings.

She’d smelled good. At first, that was the only thing Inuyasha knew about her. Her scent was sweet and bright, balancing Sango’s earthier one. It drew him in, even its lingering echoes on Sango’s clothes when she visited Miroku (not that he ever  _ sniffed _ Sango outright…) It was the only reason Miroku’s constant cajoling finally defeated him, and he’d agreed to attend that stupid party.

He was curious. He wanted to see with his own eyes the source of that enticing scent. The moment he’d entered that apartment, he was captivated. The sweet, bright scent was all around him - but he also detected the sweat she probably shed as she’d cleaned and prepared, and its subtle spiciness stirred something inside his chest. He reminded himself that he was amongst many humans who did not know him as Sango and Miroku knew him, so he bit down the urge to explore the entire apartment with his nose. Instead, he closed his eyes and followed his nostrils to where her scent was most concentrated and he saw her.

Her face looked pained from a smile she did not want to wear. The dress she had chosen caressed her body without revealing all its secrets. She was short and athletic, but her body’s curves were womanly, downright hot. Her hair billowed down her back in a light wave that looked like it could never be completely tamed. Her skin was light and smooth, and her lips were full, even as they strained to keep the smiling mask she was wearing in place. But her eyes were why he’d had so much trouble looking away. They were bright and intelligent, a chocolate brown that promised to bathe you in warmth if you looked into them for too long. Though she masked it well, her eyes were sad. They were longing. She looked completely alone in the middle of this party dedicated to her.

_ Fuck, she almost saw me _ . Inuyasha thanked his half-demon reflexes for snapping his gaze away from her and back onto Miroku  _ blah-blah-blah _ ing about something stupid. He didn’t think he’d been caught, so he chanced another glance at her. He noticed that her scent had changed minutely, detected solely because he was focusing so much of his energy on her. Some delectable spiciness layered itself atop her sweet and bright scent. He would not even dream to hope that it was in response to  _ him _ . But he focused one ear onto her all the same, just in case, y’know, she got into some sorta trouble and he could swoop in and rescue her. In her own apartment.

Then her scent changed again. He could smell adrenaline, and bile. It was so abrupt, he snapped his entire face in her direction. She was with a woman. It was heated. Whoever this woman was, she’d hurt the girl with the sad eyes and delicious scent.

“If you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I’m here. I’ll never stop wanting to be in your life…”   
...It was only considered eavesdropping if he knew the other people’s names, right?...

The rest of their conversation was brief, and the woman practically fled the apartment. Inuyasha searched his mind for anything Sango had said about her roommate that might explain what he’d witnessed.  _ Damn me for zoning out every time Sango started saying girly things. _ Bad breakup he thought he remembered hearing. And from the look of the girl and that woman, he’d bet that the two had some falling out over the breakup.

The sweet smelling girl had then retreated to the drink table. And he watched, stunned, as she downed four sake shots without taking so much as a breath in between. It brought him back to some of the more horrible times in his youth, when he’d drunk himself stupid on his human night, looking to pick a fight and end the crushing loneliness at the fists of a stranger. Sure, he’d definitely met the business end of those fists, but the fates had never granted him his death wish. Instead, he’d just woken up with a horrible hangover, feeling his re-energized demon blood knit his broken human body back together.  _ Good times. _

The girl was drinking to escape, and for some reason, seeing her do that compelled him to do the one thing he’d not even considered doing at that party. He walked directly over to her, to rescue her, mostly from herself.

Everything after that had been a blur. Being dragged to a place where they were entirely alone. Falling victim to her intoxicating scent, and drowning in his desire for her (and her desire for him). In some part of his mind, even as it was all happening, as he was overwhelmed by the heady scent of her sweat and arousal, as he was licking up her scrumptious taste, touching her willing body, and enthusiastically fucking her until his ruminations had brought them both to their apex, he still thought he’d passed out and his fantasies had simply come to the surface.

It was not unheard of for Inuyasha to find willing partners. He’d had hundreds of years to experience them. But the women who pursued him often did so ravenously, and they all seemed to be looking for the same thing. When he’d taken them, they’d howl theatrically. Or they’d try to stick a fucking leash on him. And somehow they always insisted on doing it doggie-style. What he hated worst of all was when the women manhandled his ears while he was trying to be intimate with them, squealing at the little reminder he was not entirely human. He’d grown so tired of being fetishized that he’d just… stopped. Getting off was not worth feeling demeaned or humiliated. He didn’t want to be some tick mark on their bucket lists anymore. “Fuck a demon! LOL”. He was tired of watching them throw his clothes back at him, their mission accomplished. And so it had been a long time since he’d had sex.

Maybe that was why he’d been so completely thrown by the sweet-smelling girl, and had let it happen. It had been so long he’d forgotten how it felt to be used like that, and she truly was the hottest thing he’d laid eyes (well, more precisely,  _ nose _ ) on, so he let his guard down. It’d been fun. Really fun. Really really fun. Honestly, it had probably been one of, if not  _ the _ best sexual experiences of his life. It felt different than the others. She had been direct ( _ god that was hot _ ) about wanting him, but it never felt fetishistic. He felt seen - all of him, and he felt wanted - all of him. Maybe that was also why, after they were both confronted by a giddy Sango, after she’d left him an exit, he stayed. He wanted to know who this Kagome was, and why she could make him feel like that.

The ex-girlfriend had been… a twist. It certainly illuminated that she was open-minded. And her hunger for him was as a woman for a man, not yet another girl with a fucked up dog/demon fetish. Even so, he did not like the feeling of being used. It always left him feeling hollow, suppressing the echoing loneliness of a child who belonged to no world. Useful in his way, but best kept outside. Very few people in his life had treated him any differently, so when he found someone like that, his loyalty was unfaltering.

That was why he’d worked for Miroku’s family for so long. Miroku’s grandfather had taken him in after he’d saved the guy from a pummeling at the hands of some drunk humans. Not for charity, not as a bodyguard, but as a friend. The entire clan had been like that. Inuyasha was their family. And he would die for them; for welcoming him inside. Sango had been reserved at first (he suspected that humans and dog half-demons were an odd set of roommates), but she eventually warmed to him too.

Kagome felt different, as if their momentary lapse of judgment had been her way of bathing him in her light and welcoming him inside. Talking to her felt  _ nice _ , as if sex was the foreplay toward something more meaningful. He blushed when he thought of that,  _ wishful thinking _ . He chanced a glance up at her, finally escaping his own thoughts. She was looking at him too,  _ no _ , it was almost like she was looking inside of him. He’d never seen anyone look at him like that. And he never wanted her to look away.

_ Damn. _ How had this woman, who smelled so good, who’d grabbed him and fucked away her ex-girlfriend in his arms, who’d cooked him ramen and asked to touch his ears wormed her way into his heart in a single goddamned day? It made him want to flee as fast as he could, but moreso, it made him want to hold his breath and dive right in.

“Kagome?” Inuyasha liked the way her name sounded on his lips, “Maybe… if you cooked me some more ramen. Uhm. I suppose you could maybe… touch my ears.”


	7. More than Ramen

Her laughter sounded like the tinkling of little bells.

“I’m starting to think that you’d do anything for ramen,” her words were soft, sweet,  _ suggestive _ , “But I won’t coerce you into letting me touch you in a way that makes you uncomfortable.”

Kagome gave him a little squeeze, then released him. He did not want her touch to end. He wanted to tell her that… well… he  _ liked _ having his ears rubbed. He remembered his mother doing it, and the sensation of it. The warmth that it sent through his body felt so wonderful. He wanted to tell her how much he craved it - and how much of a letdown it was every time someone touched them, then made him feel like a dog instead of a person. But here she was, leaving him no doubt that she saw him as a full person.  _ Fuck it, just open your mouth and talk. _

“My… mother… used to rub them,” Inuyasha’s voice grew quieter with every syllable he said. He could feel a little color coming into his cheeks. He chickened out of saying anything more.

Kagome paused from in front of the refrigerator, and gave him that same piercing gaze. She grabbed the container of ramen broth. She really was going to make him more ramen.

“I’ll remember not to underestimate your appetite the next time I cook for you,” Kagome shot him a thoughtful look.  _ The next time. There was going to be a next time!  _ She then clapped her hands together, “Alright, time for round 2!”

Kagome clapped her hand over her mouth and turned bright red. It took longer than it should have to dawn on Inuyasha  _ what _ Kagome had just implied, and he felt an evil grin overtake his face. He stalked toward Kagome, and put his hand around her waist. He leaned in close to her ear, emboldening himself by replaying  _ round 1 _ .

“Round 2, huh?” Inuyasha could not suppress his desire as he whispered, and felt her shudder. He also detected the return of that intoxicating edge of her scent that told him that she was  _ enjoying _ it. He couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and he kissed her.

Kagome threw her arms around him, and pulled him in closer. The electricity from the afternoon was still there, but there was a tenderness in their kiss that made him almost prefer it to the sex.  _ Almost. _ Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha’s cheek, drawing herself away, but the look in her eyes said a single thing,  _ to be continued… _

“Hey now, Mr. Hornyclaws. How about ramen first,” Kagome stroked his cheek, “The night is still young.”

_ Fuck. _ If Kagome had then told him to cut off his hand and wear it as a hat, he would’ve done it. His heart beat out of his chest. Her scent, her voice, her smile, her suggestions,  _ her _ . He never wanted to be without her again. He was getting ahead of himself. Inuyasha closed his eyes and focused back on the present. In any normal situation, with any normal attractive woman, what would he do?  _ Banter. Yes. _

“Don’t think you can buy yourself an encore performance with ramen alone, wench,” Inuyasha grinned, knowing how obvious his lie was, “I ain’t that cheap a date.”

Kagome laughed, having tugged her way out of his embrace and was making her way back to the stove, “I guess I’ll need to throw in a midnight snack then.”

“Midnight  _ snack _ , huh?” Inuyasha knew what he  _ wanted _ to be his midnight snack.

He was pleased to see that this caused Kagome not only to momentarily freeze, but also to turn a delicious shade of red. God, she wanted it as much as he did. As long as he kept suppressing that deep whining in his soul that with this girl he had found something special, he could keep his cool. Kagome continued to sputter as she emptied a bit more of that amazing ramen broth into the pot. Inuyasha closed the distance between them, clicked the stove off, and pressed against her.

“You have no idea how much I appreciate you tryin’ to cook me more ramen,” Inuyasha whispered, causing Kagome to tremble, “But… there is something I want so much more than ramen right now.”


	8. Into the Bedroom

Kagome did not tell Inuyasha that the second round of ramen was just her stalling for time. She was ravenous to have him again. The banter was not helping. His voice in her ear was causing jolts of electricity to vibrate through her body. She knew that the dam was about to break, but this time she didn’t want to rush it. This time, she wanted it to be about the gorgeous Inuyasha and her sharing a bliss they created together, not about her running away from the memory of someone else.

Kagome turned around, and let Inuyasha’s hands pull her face to his, kissing her avidly. She liked the way he tasted, the way he arched his back to meet her. Kagome was loath to do it, but she needed to put a stop to this. Temporarily.

“I-Inuyasha…” the words came out more as moans, but Inuyasha stopped, piercing her with those mesmerizing eyes, “Ca-can we slow down a bit? I… I want us to take our time.”

The look that came over Inuyasha’s face was inscrutable, but Kagome could swear that the light she saw inside of him turned warmer.

In an instant, Inuyasha had picked her up, but rather than continuing his exploration of her mouth, he hugged her. Kagome could feel the smile on his face, and the warmth of his light.

“It would be my  _ pleasure _ ,” Inuyasha spoke the words quietly but clearly into her ear, “I wouldn’t mind a tour of this place. Especially if it ends in your bedroom.”

Kagome laughed again, wrapping her legs around the gorgeous man who held her aloft.

“Depends… you think you can do the tour like this?” Kagome squeezed her legs a little tighter around Inuyasha. It had been a really long time since she had had this much fun with… anyone… that she felt this much of a connection with since… Kikyo.

“Cheeky wench, what are ya testin’ - my stamina or my self control?” Inuyasha purred, adjusting his hold on her. God it felt good in his arms.

“I’m just making sure a certain someone doesn’t need that extra bowl of ramen,” Kagome giggled.

“Keh, what do you take me for… a puny human?” Inuyasha’s tone was light, but it was forced. Kagome tuned into it.

“I didn’t know that you had to be human to enjoy 2 bowls of ramen,” Kagome retorted, “And  _ no one _ can resist my mom’s broth.”

“Then we better put it away,” Inuyasha held Kagome tight as she tried to hop down to return the ramen broth to its tub, “Oi wench, where ya think you’re goin’?”

With his free hand, Inuyasha dumped the bowl back into its container, and walked it back to the refrigerator, as he did so, he used his other hand to squeeze Kagome’s butt. Kagome stifled a laugh -  _ he was enjoying himself _ .

The broth got tucked safely away, and Kagome delivered the tour she promised. Inuyasha insisted on seeing (and sniffing) everything. Kagome could not stifle the snicker that left her as Inuyasha opened and sniffed the broom closet. She found it endearing - he was a man who explored the world as much with his nose as he did with his eyes. Kagome did not let him into Sango’s bedroom (something about him getting to sniff all of her roommate’s things felt  _ intrusive _ ). They both smirked as they walked by the upstairs bathroom. Finally, there they were, at the door to her bedroom.

Inuyasha looked quickly at Kagome, who nodded, and opened the door. Kagome silently thanked herself that she’d tidied her bedroom with the rest of the apartment. Clothes were either folded and away or in the hamper. Her bed was actually made, with all its pillows piled atop it. She’d even packed all her notes neatly out of the way. Overall, a good effort.

Inuyasha stopped the moment he’d crossed the threshold, frozen to the spot. Kagome felt his grip on her loosen, then falter. Kagome slid down Inuyasha, touching her feet to the carpet. She looked into his eyes, trying to decipher why he had such a haunted expression on his face.

“I-Inuyasha?” Kagome spoke softly, breaking him out of his trance.

“S… sorry,” Inuyasha muttered, intentionally avoiding eye contact.

Maybe this was suddenly a bit too real. Kagome was certain that he was excited about where the rest of the night was going, but one look at him now and she swore he was ready to bolt. What had spooked him so badly about her room? She tried to strain her brain to think what he might be seeing or… smelling? Kagome tried to remember the last time anyone was in her room in some intimate way.  _ No one _ . Had Sango and Miroku ever… no. Could he smell… her solo activities? Kagome flushed. She was pretty sure that her bed was clean and washed, but.. maybe? Kagome’s heart started thumping out of her chest. What else? Maybe when faced with her sweaty gym clothes ( _ damn she should have done all her laundry _ ) that was too much for his nose? Maybe she stunk?

As if answering her panic, Kagome felt Inuyasha’s hand surround her’s.

“Tears. That’s what I smell.” Inuyasha looked down at her, and she understood.

“Oh.” Kagome was fairly sure that she was now such a deep shade of crimson that steam would start coming out of her ears.

_ Well, shit. _ Nothing like the literal scent of her breakup to really kill the mood. True, it had been six months, and Kagome’s sob sessions had mostly abated. But… there had been a lot of them. And apparently tears were not something that could be scrubbed away. Kagome could feel her face turning red, and her mood falling.

“I… smell other things too,” Inuyasha squeezed her hand, lifting her from her disappointment, “Good smells. Your shampoo, probably on that pillow. And sweat, in the hamper, but also over near your backpack too, and ink. And much…  _ nicer _ smelling things near your bed. Oh! and that basil plant you have on your windowsill, I think it needs to be watered.”

Kagome didn’t hesitate. She pulled Inuyasha closer to her face and she kissed him. She wondered if he knew she was saying “thank you.” His returned kiss was his answer. Kagome didn’t want to talk anymore, at least not about the fact that this beautiful man had literally just mapped out the most intimate things about her room by taking a sniff. Kagome again pulled away from their kiss, and took Inuyasha’s hands. Without breaking eye contact, she walked them both to her bed. Kagome looked into those intense  _ beautiful _ amber eyes. She thought about his taut muscles, his amazing hair, those delectable ears atop his head. She thought about his cock, and how it felt inside of her. About his fingers bringing her such pleasure. She felt warmth and wetness pool between her legs. As she sat herself on the bed, she let her legs open, hoping that the physical manifestation of her desire for him had pricked his sensitive nose.

“What else do you smell?” Kagome whispered.


	9. Soft Touches

Inuyasha was worried his nervous system was going to shut down. The sensory overload in Kagome’s room had crashed into him harder than he’d expected. While on the surface, her room was neat, and even cozy, the essence of  _ her _ everywhere made him feel like he was drowning. As he tried to take it all in, the distinct smell of salt from her bed had halted his ability to think. Sure, he’d smelled tears before. But for some reason, the smell of  _ her _ tears had tugged at some deep instinctual part of him. He wanted to protect her, so she never had to shed those tears again.  _ Fuck. _

Faintly, Inuyasha heard Kagome call his name.

“S-Sorry.” Inuyasha composed himself, concentrating on Kagome, who was beginning to show signs of panicking, “Tears. That’s what I smell.”

He shut out the scent of her tears, and suppressed the instinct to protect. His mind went to work to take in the rest of the scents of that room. A room that was intoxicatingly Kagome. Her scent was everywhere, but he followed some of the brightest notes.

“I… smell other things too,” Inuyasha squeezed her hand “Good smells. Your shampoo, probably on that pillow. And sweat, in the hamper, but also over near your backpack too, as well as ink. And much…  _ nicer _ smelling things near your bed. Oh! and that basil plant you have on your windowsill. I think it needs to be watered.”

Inuyasha was not prepared for what Kagome had done next. Kissing, sure. But her next move, opening herself so that the scent of her desire was the  _ only _ scent. No one had ever done that for him. It was erotic, and it sang to his soul. She understood his nose, and chose to please it. Inuyasha groaned at the intimation. Groaned at this perfect girl. Then he followed her lead. There were no scents of intimacy in Kagome’s room. No stray males (or females, now that Inuyasha thought about it) had laid claim to her in that room. The scents he left there were like footprints in fresh snow. He could feel the demon inside of him howl with delight.  _ Settle down. _

“F-Fuck Kagome,” Inuyasha grumbled, “You keep this up and I’m gonna devour you.”

Inuyasha was rewarded with a little giggle. It broke the last of Inuyasha’s self control, and he prowled toward Kagome’s bed. He  _ was _ going to devour her. He was going to sample every inch of Kagome’s glorious skin, taking in every smell, taste, and texture of her body. Then he was going to lavish her until she was crying his name or passed out from pleasure, ideally both.

“Take off your clothes. I want to see all of you.” Inuyasha spoke, feeling his chest rumble at his command.

There was something primal in the way that Kagome stared back in Inuyasha. He was the predator and she was his willing prey. Kagome slowly, teasingly, removed her clothes, never breaking eye contact. As soon as she was naked, Inuyasha took in the view of her. Their bathroom tryst had given him a preview of how glorious Kagome looked naked, but this time he was going to take his sweet time. Inuyasha closed the last distance between them.

He started with her lips, first peppering them with kisses, then using his tongue to taste them. Soon he moved his attention to her eyelids, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair as he went. Next Inuyasha turned his attention to her human ears, tasting the smooth skin just beneath, and when Kagome’s sigh became a moan, he playfully nipped the lobe. The harmony between his nose, his tongue, his eyes and his fingers reverberated in his being, as if he were taking in a masterful symphony composed by Kagome’s body.

Inuyasha continued exploring, running his tongue along Kagome’s collarbone. He raked his teeth across Kagome’s neck, smelling and tasting his own saliva there. He smirked.  _ Guess the wench is marked after all. _ But he was not through, there were so many places he still had not tasted her. Kagome seemed content to indulge Inuyasha’s exploration, whimpering and moaning, and touching him softly with her hands as he explored.

Inuyasha moved lower, licking the gap between her beautiful breasts. He pulled his attention back just enough to drink them in with his eyes. They were round and perky, a healthy handful without being busty, with perfect pink nipples. Inuyasha swallowed - he couldn’t wait to taste them. He glanced quickly at Kagome, and smirked when she gave him the smallest of nods. Inuyasha leaned down, letting his hand cup her right breast, taking care not to squeeze too hard. Her moan encouraged him onward. He then slowly opened his mouth, wanting desperately to close it around that delectable nipple, but he held himself back. He could take his time. It would be there, waiting for him.

Inuyasha instead ran his tongue across her breast, kissing in circles around his ultimate aim, and he was rewarded with Kagome’s increasingly urgent moans.  _ Patience _ . That went for both of them. Inuyasha smiled and continued his spiral in toward his target. Suddenly, the most wonderful sensation wracked his body. Tingling tendrils of pleasure made their way down his head, flowing like estuaries to his groin. It was as if someone was caressing him from the inside, warmth and want intertwined. Inuyasha shuddered.  _ What the-. _

“O-oh!” Kagome suddenly squeaked, jerking her hand away from the top of his head “I- I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

Inuyasha looked at the blushing girl, trying to decipher her actions and the sensations that had pulsed through him. Suddenly, a wave of nostalgia hit him. He was sitting on her lap, listening to her hum a lullaby.  _ You have the most precious ears my son. Don’t let anyone tell you differently. _ Her hands were always gentle, cupping them with reverence, thumbs moving in circles at their base. He felt so safe, so cherished. Those hands that massaged his ears loved him - all of him. He remembered falling asleep to those gentle touches, wrapped in warmth as he drifted off.

_ Fuck. _ No one had touched his ears like that since… his mother. It was gentle, reverential, rather than cheap. But Kagome’s touch was more. The sensations of utter relaxation were now laced with desire, the innocent gesture of love now laden with sex. He wanted Kagome to keep touching his ears and never stop. Inuyasha had not realized that he’d pulled back, eyes locked on her’s. At first, she’d looked guilty, but somewhere in the midst of their intense gaze, he could see the spark of realization, then understanding. Inuyasha smiled.

“Ask first next time silly wench,” Inuyasha tried to keep his tone serious, but he was fooling no one, “Bu- but… you can do it again.”

Kagome laughed, and he felt her fingers find their way to his ears once more. As she rubbed, Inuyasha had to use all of his willpower not to come completely undone. He failed.


	10. Wrestling with Joy

His attentions were glorious. He worshipped her with his fingers and his mouth. It'd been nearly impossible for her to hold back growls of frustration as he teased her, but she had no doubt that he would make good on his promise to devour her. As he moved further down her body, it was involuntary to grab his head. She'd done the same when Kikyo had lavished her this way. But Kikyo did not have soft, triangular, beautiful ears atop her head. Something inside of Kagome had been inextricably drawn to his ears. They made him special. They seemed to be the lynchpin of who he was, proudly different, but also delicate and sensitive. And as he was drawing out her pleasure, morsel by tender morsel, she'd wanted to touch that part of his soul. Without thinking, she'd cupped them in her hands, her thumbs tracing gentle circles against their silken interior, getting tickled by the tufts of silver hair within.

His movements had completely stilled the moment she'd laid her hands on his ears, then he went limp. That was the moment that Kagome's brain caught up with her hands. _I touched his ears. I touched his ears without asking._ Kagome pulled her hands away, feeling like a jerk. She hadn't asked. He'd even made it completely clear that he was sensitive about his ears. And here she was, grabbing them the first time they were within grasping distance.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," at least she could be honest.

Kagome was a bit shocked by Inuyasha's reaction. His eyes bored into hers, but even in its intensity, still it was warm. As if he was drawing on one of his best memories. At the same time, Kagome could see the fire in those golden eyes. When he'd asked her to keep rubbing his ears, Kagome's heart burst. If she'd thought the tactile sensations of those ears had been all that was drawing her in, she was wrong. She wanted to touch everything that made him special. So she continued her exploration, allowing herself to relish in the softness of his ears.

"I guess I owe you even more ram-... oh." Inuyasha had gone limp again. His face was buried in her breasts. Kagome could not bring herself to move, owing to the low frequency vibrations that were coming from him, almost like he was… _purring_.

Kagome stroked Inuyasha's bangs with one hand, and the other continued to rub his ear. She closed her eyes, letting the vibrations of Inuyasha's happiness relax her completely. His purr let loose memories of her own happiness: of her mother serving her miso soup when she had a cold, of her father hugging her out of a nightmare, of running through a field chasing after Souta, of Sango grabbing her arm and declaring them best friends. It wrapped her in a blanket of love.

What was this? She wanted him to keep touching her. To find their way back to the wanton joy of their afternoon. Yet here she was, naked and full of desire, rejoicing in their shared moment of affection.

Inuyasha jerked up, breaking Kagome of her revelry. He'd gone red, and looked mortified. _How did he still manage to look absolutely gorgeous?_ Inuyasha continued to look away, but she saw that the look he carried had changed. He looked _ashamed_. Kagome would have none of that. What he thought made him different, to her, made him special. Kagome could feel the smile forming in her chest, then expanding to her face. She took her hand and issued a featherlight touch to Inuyasha's jaw line.

"If you don't think what you just did was sexy, I have news for you buster...," Kagome lightened her voice, but made sure it was clear in its sincerity, "It _was._ "

"Yeah..?" Inuyasha's eyes were back on Kagome again, a look of disbelief superseded by joy, then by desire, "Now… where was I?" Inuyasha pushed Kagome back down into the mattress, "and wench, no more distractin' me while I'm busy explorin'"

Kagome took the meaning. Fun now, ears later. Inuyasha's grin widened as he realized exactly where he'd left off. His mouth kissed the top of Kagome's breast, sending small pulses of heat through the rest of her body. When Inuyasha nipped, Kagome could not help but let out a gasp. Finally, Inuyasha's mouth found her nipple, which he enveloped in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Kagome moaned - he'd just discovered one of her favorite places to be kissed. She couldn't help herself, as the heat and desire for him built in her system.

"Good Kagome?" Inuyasha raised his eyes just enough to meet hers.

"Y-yes..." Kagome was a bit surprised at how forceful she'd said it, eliciting an annoying little smirk from her lover. _So that was the game he wanted to play._

Kagome felt the pads of his fingers find more skin, touching her waist, her stomach, down to the indent of her hips. His mouth had also found its anchor, as he lavished attention on both of her nipples, licking and suckling each in succession. Kagome resisted letting out the moans mounting in her throat, and Inuyasha pressed on, a silent and delectable battle of wills. Kagome wanted to give in, she wanted to be _loud_ , to taste his name on her tongue. But it was even better resisting. At a single shared glance, the game was afoot.

Inuyasha's mouth and fingers pressed further, finding her stomach, her thighs. Everywhere. But as Inuyasha pressed, Kagome resisted. The sheer will it took for her to keep her moans in was exquisite torture. If anything, it only encouraged him. He was finding his way to where she craved his touch by her trembles alone. _Traitorous body_ , Kagome mused. Every kiss, every nip, every touch becoming more intense, more confident. Inuyasha kept finding points of pleasure that made Kagome's control of her moans weaken further. But she did not give in.

Inuyasha then turned his attention to her legs. If Kagome had believed that his touches would be any less sensual, she was mistaken. Even she had not been aware that a nip to the back of her knee could elicit a moan, but when he did it, she had to fight it from escaping her lips. Her breath hitched, and Kagome could feel Inuyasha grin against her leg. Up her legs Inuyasha worked, finding his way to Kagome's inner thigh. Inuyasha licked, and nearly broke her resolve, but still she did not give in.

"This game we're playin' has been a lot o' fun," Inuyasha looked up from between Kagome's legs, one hand on each knee, "But I'm about to win."


	11. Sinful Taste

Best day of his fucking life. Clearly he'd gotten drunk on a human night and was in a coma from severe head trauma. That was the only way to explain Kagome. The girl who introduced herself by fucking him. Then made him ramen. Then honored his _nose_. Then rubbed his ears in the special way that touched his soul. Every time he involuntarily exposed his otherness, she pulled him closer to her heart and celebrated it.

He should've known the first time he encountered her scent that there was something special about this girl. Those little notes of her left on Sango had called to him, though at the time he believed that her smell just meant he was attracted to her. Only now, his nose completely overwhelmed with the scent that was Kagome did he understand. Her scent was the _only_ scent, and he would walk to the ends of the earth following that scent. Maybe he should've talked to his brother about _the_ scent. But his brother was the world's biggest asshole, and there was no place he was happier than being as far from him as possible. _Keh. Thanks asshole, thinking about you has taken a bit of the edge off._

It was true, fucking a woman was always fun. Even those times that those bitches had made him feel like a dirty animal, fucking them was still at least pleasurable. What he was about to do, shit, what he'd been thinking about doing since they'd finished round 1 was not something he shared very often. What made it worse was he _loved doing it._ He'd even inconspicuously licked his fingers after round 1, just to get a preview of what she tasted like. But in getting drowned in a woman's scent and her taste, letting himself savor it, there was always such a high risk of being demeaned.

He remembered once, long ago, he'd found a woman he actually believed liked him - half-demon he was. He'd gotten so caught up in her scent he'd forgotten to watch for the warning signs. As he'd put his head between her legs to taste her, the fucking bitch had the gall to nearly shred his ears with her fingernails while shrieking "give it to me you half-breed mutt!" That had put an end to it. For a lifetime of slurs and threats thrown his way, that one was definitely one of the worst. He'd put his clothes back on, and walked through her door, holding onto his self control just long enough not to rip it off its hinges. He couldn't remember much else - probably drank himself stupid that night, only skirting major problems because he'd passed out before he could cause any trouble.

Kagome's scent was special. Shit, Kagome was special. He knew that. She'd rubbed his ears like they were precious treasures. She'd told him that he was _sexy_ when he'd lost himself to purrs in response to her touch. So perhaps, now, having tasted every part of her except the part he really wanted to taste, she was going to do it again. She was going to shine light in the darkness, and show him that the thing he so enjoyed and was so afraid of was _safe_ , because he was _with her_. Their teasing little game had only made him look forward to it _more_.

"This game we're playin' has been a lot o' fun... But I'm about to win."

One quick glance into her flushed face told him that she wanted him to press forward. A devilish grin came across his face, and he imagined he looked downright dangerous. Then she grinned back at him.

"Try me, Inu-ya-sha," Kagome drew out his name in the most delicious way, as if she was tasting it. Inuyasha wondered if Kagome had any idea what she was in for. He was about to do one of his favorite things. To a girl whose scent had intoxicated him. _Fuck ever eating ramen again if this is on the menu_.

Inuyasha felt his own desire strain against his jeans, but he did not care. He was going to take his fucking time. He wanted her to moan. He wanted to render her unable to form words. And he definitely wanted to make sure she was crying out his name tonight.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome's knees open and bit his lip at how easily she gave in. He leaned in, the anticipation of getting to taste her had fully awakened his sleeping demon. He let the scent of her desire trickle into his nostrils, closing his eyes to let it saturate his senses, then closed the final distance between his mouth and what it sought.

 _Fuck. She tastes as good as she smells._ Inuyasha suspected that this would be the case, but at his first tentative lick, he knew. The essence of her was more addictive than a drug; he never thought a woman (hell, _anything_ ) could taste this good. Fuck, none probably could ever taste this good to him again. Kagome's body jerked at his first probing taste of her. He smirked before he could stop himself. It was only going to get better from here. Inuyasha flicked his tongue against her again, eliciting a second jerk of her body. And he could see her resolve breaking.

 _If she had any idea what she is doing to me too._ One more lick. One more jerk. She was playing hard to get. He loved it. So finally, he let his tongue linger, pressing just a little harder on that delicious pearl of nerves he knew he was probing.

"Oh!" Kagome's gasp finally erupted from her, resolve broken.


	12. Devoured

"Oh!"

 _Fuck._ The dam had broken, and Inuyasha knew it too. The moment his tongue made contact and lavished her, Kagome knew. For him, this was the finale. All those delectable touches and tastes of the rest of her were all leading to this path. At first Kagome had felt some small amount of frustration that he'd won, but then she saw his eyes.

Something in them had halted her plots to seek revenge, or to try to find the will to resume the game. Inuyasha's eyes spoke novels to her. They spoke of something beyond desire. Joy. Contentment. Reverence. Ecstasy. Those eyes spoke to her. _Let him know how he makes you feel Kagome. Cry it out for him._ Kagome barely had time to understand her thoughts before Inuyasha's tongue resumed its assault on her senses.

So she gave in. Letting her voice free. She moaned when his fingers joined his tongue, gently stroking the places his tongue was missing. She gasped when he changed the rhythm of his tongue's massage, pulling some further pleasure from her in the change in tempo. She whined when he slowed down his motions, halting the forward advance of her coming orgasm. She let her voice exalt his skills as a lover, lead him to those things that felt the best, tell him how close she was to falling over the edge, and admonish him when he pulled her back again. But she waited to call out his name. She wanted to make sure that when his beautiful name slid from her lips, it would be a special moment for both of them.

His tongue worshipped her, letting her pleasure ebb and flow, pushing her to the edge, then pulling her back all over again, each round more intense than the last. Kagome was not sure she would be able to withstand the tidal wave that she knew was coming soon. She let growls of frustration mix in with the moans, to let Inuyasha know just how she felt about all this teasing. But he kept to his rhythm, daring her to fly to higher heights. Finally, when the teasing was more distraction than enjoyment, she placed her hand on Inuyasha's head.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered the words, "please…."

A single flash of eye contact between them, and Kagome knew he understood. His tongue made contact with her flesh, and he worked to bring her to the edge once again, but instead of slowing his pace, he sped up. Kagome felt the oncoming crest of pleasure. She prepared herself, holding onto just enough of her mind to make sure that at the moment it hit her, she would say it. It was moments away… almost there…

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!" the most wonderful vibrations wracked her body, releasing the incredible tension that his careful attentions had stoked inside of her. It took a delirious amount of time for the aftershocks to calm.

Kagome let her eyes close for just a bit, relieved that she'd managed to keep her head even as she was losing herself. She was not sure why she felt it so important to say his name precisely at the moment she came, but she trusted that instinct. The moment her eyes found his again confirmed that her instincts had been on target. The look he gave her said everything. He looked at her with _wonder_. Kagome could not keep the smile that effused all of her from her face. Kagome pushed herself up by her elbows, then gently brought Inuyasha's face to her's, kissing him.

"Wh- wha-..." Inuyasha stuttered at the press of her lips, Kagome could not help but roll her eyes. _Did he already forget that I have a bit of experience with what he just did?_ Perhaps he had not thought women kissed their lovers after such an intimate act. That wasn't Kagome's style. Afterwards, she felt so connected to the person who gave or received her pleasure, and she always wanted to reinforce that connection.

"That was… incredible Inuyasha," Kagome leaned her forehead against his, "Thank you."

"Keh." Inuyasha tried to hide it, but Kagome could see the enormous smile on his face.

Kagome chanced a glance at her lover's groin, still imprisoned in his jeans. In fact, he was still completely dressed. That would not do at all.

"Seems unfair," Kagome mumbled, smirking as Inuyasha's ears perked in her direction, _he took the bait_.

"Whaddya mean?" Inuyasha squirmed, but did not look away.

"That you are still wearing all those clothes…" Kagome breathed.

Kagome was not expecting what happened next. Inuyasha spontaneously… laughed. It was full of a joy that lit up his entire being. Even as his laughter subsided, Kagome could still see it in his eyes.

"Fuck, Kagome," Inuyasha made quick work of his clothing, "Keep sayin' shit like that and you'll never get rid o' me."

Kagome laughed, and beckoned Inuyasha back into her bed. _I don't … mind … that thought._ When had that happened? She'd known Inuyasha for less than a day, but something felt… different. This didn't feel like an impulse chasing away memories of Kikyo. This was… deeper. She'd been adrift, searching for someone to replace Kikyo. She'd never stopped to think about whether Kikyo was _right_ for her. So, as Inuyasha climbed atop her and pressed a kiss to her, Kagome understood. Kikyo was never right for her. Her relentless assault on Kikyo's defenses had exhausted and frustrated them both. Kagome had thought that breaking through all of Kikyo's barriers was the answer. How wrong she was.

In less than a day, this beautiful man who was kissing her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him had opened her heart and mind. That overpowering light Kagome loved to shine into people had found someone who was desperate for the right person to see how special he was, without falling victim to the prejudices against _what_ he was. He _wanted_ someone to see his soul, and Kagome already loved looking into it.

She didn't know if he could see her thoughts, but they slowed their pace; enjoying the feel of each other, the kisses they shared, the touches they exchanged and the joy of just being together. When Inuyasha pressed his perfect dick inside her once again, it was joyous and relaxed. Wild fucking had given way to connected love-making. He looked into her eyes with his beautiful golden ones, brushed her cheeks gently with his claws, and kissed her. When the intensity in his eyes changed, Kagome knew he was getting close. The movement of his fingers down between her legs confirmed it for her - as he definitely wanted her to "join" him. The energy building in her core told her that she would oblige, and she did not resist. It happened quickly, both rising to their peaks, and as their orgasms hit, they cried each others' names, then held each other tightly as they rode their waves of pleasure back down together.

Inuyasha lowered himself to be next to her, and pulled her into his arms. He was so warm and comfortable. In his arms, she felt like an army of ninjas could've broken into her apartment and still she would be safe. But she also felt… sticky… and sweaty. _Only one thing to do._

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome spoke into his unbelievably well-toned chest.

"Mmmm?" Inuyasha tightened his hold, but she could feel those amber eyes on her.

"I could use a bath…" Kagome turned her face up to look at his, hoping that the mischief was visible in her eyes, "Care to join me?"

"Fuck yes," Inuyasha gathered her up bridal style and was heading toward the bathroom before he'd finished his reply.


	13. Return to Where it Started

Inuyasha put Kagome down once they'd made it to the bathroom. Somewhere in the midst of it he'd managed to discard the second condom of the night.

"I smell that rank, huh?" Kagome thrust her hands on her hips as she said it. Inuyasha nearly stuttered a reply, but then he saw the mischief on her face. Kagome definitely did not stink. She never would. In that moment, she smelled of sweat and arousal and of _him._ Her room now smelled of _him_. He hadn't _intentionally_ scent-marked her or her room, but ultimately that was what happened. She was his. For tonight. _And for as long as she'll have me_ , he mused.

"You could roll in dog shit and still smell better than most humans," Inuyasha barked, _even then, you'd still smell better than everything else._

Kagome's laugh at that was rapturous. Too much for his gruff response.

"That's far too hentai, even for me, dog demon…" Inuyasha blanched as Kagome said it.

"No… I… I mean… fuck…" Inuyasha did know how to use language, but that skill was currently eluding him.

Kagome just walked up to him, and kissed him, "you're cute when you squirm."

"Turn on the damn bath, hentai," Inuyasha shook his head, "Not too hot."

In all honesty, Inuyasha did not _entirely_ want Kagome to bathe. Though at the same time, smelling her right now was doing him no favors. The demon inside of him wanted to _claim_ claim her - something that was entirely terrifying, in that it was so damn appealing. Removing his scent from her skin should at least numb those howling instincts. In addition, the idea of relaxing in the warm water sounded great. Half demon recovery or not, they had had a workout today, and soothing his muscles sounded excellent. _Perhaps in preparation for round 3… and 4… and 5..._ Inuyasha smiled.

Then there was the fact that he would not be bathing alone. Kagome seemed as excited to be close to him as he was to be close to her. Whatever this had started as, Kagome's every choice made it astoundingly clear that he was not a bucket list item for her - some exoticized fantasy that helped her escape a bad breakup, to brag about with friends after a bit too much sake. She leaned into his touch. She joked with him without ever making him feel like _he_ was the joke. It was a bit overwhelming, but as much as it scared him, it excited him even more.

"Inuyasha.." her small, tentative voice broke him from his thoughts. Kagome was holding a brush, her own hair now falling in waves down past her shoulders, "May I… brush your hair?"

"Y- Yes…" he exhaled.

Kagome smiled brightly, then stood up on her tiptoes to undo his hair tie. He felt his hair billow down his back. He looked down at Kagome's determined face - puzzling something out. He chuckled when he figured out what her look meant. He was nearly a head taller than the girl, which made brushing his hair a gravity-defying challenge for her.

"Here," Inuyasha brushed his claw against her jaw again, then lowered himself onto the bath rug, crossing his legs in front of him, thankful it was there. His balls would not have been pleased if it had been the cold tile floor. _I would've done it anyway._

Kagome giggled, and settled herself behind him. She carefully ran her brush through his mane, taking care to make sure that the bristles did not make contact with his ears. It felt great - tender, with little shocks of release as the brush conquered a tangle. It felt even better when Kagome used her hands to check the brush's handiwork. How long had it been since anyone had brushed his hair? He usually clawed it until the most unruly tangles were out and threw it into a ponytail these days. But… the last time anyone had done this for him? ...Only his mother. As if another small candle was lit in his soul, he felt warmth effuse him. If he wasn't careful, he'd start purring again.

"Done!" Kagome squeezed his shoulders, and Inuyasha almost let out a whine that it was over so soon. Until he looked over at that huge bathtub, and noticed it was ready for them. _There will be opportunities for her to do that again._ At least, he desperately hoped so.

"Well, get in, dirty boy!" Kagome gestured playfully to the bathtub.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms, "Yer comin' with me hentai wench."

Kagome squealed but did not fight, erupting in laughter as Inuyasha nearly lost his balance. He cursed as he brought them both down into the water. It was hotter than he preferred, but was still tolerable. He wondered if Kagome normally bathed in goddamned lava. As he situated himself, Kagome leaned back into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her torso. _I could get used to this,_ he thought, and he pulled her tighter to him. Sure, their position meant that he was definitely amenable to further sexy activities, but there was a much deeper desire calling to him, the yearning to just be close to her.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome rested her head against his shoulder, "Can I ask you a question?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "S-sure, I guess…"

"Was it hard?"

What did she mean, was it hard? Was what hard? That part of his body, well, not yet, but there was potential there. Inuyasha inwardly smirked.

In truth, he suspected he knew _exactly_ what she was asking. It made him panic a bit. How much would he say? He'd known her a day, and he'd already started to let down his guard. A fucking day and here he was, smitten and feeling almost safe enough to let her completely in. Almost. But the closer to his heart they were, the worse it hurt when they betrayed him.

"Feh. What do you take me for, a weakling?" Inuyasha dodged the question. He wasn't ready.

Kagome didn't retort. She found his hand and squeezed it.

"Too much, huh?" Kagome spoke with a matter-of-factness, "I've always had this habit of forcibly opening people up. Mama said it was something I got from my Dad. But I don't believe her. One minute with that woman and you'd be confessing to the nightmare you had when you were 5 years old…"

"Mama was the one who made that ramen broth, right?" even if Inuyasha was not ready to have his heart cracked open by someone he met that day, he was not going to completely close it off either.

"Yeah… my Dad died when I was 8. Car wreck. Mama and Grandpa raised my brother and me," Kagome's voice had turned wistful, Inuyasha instinctively pulled her closer (as if she could be any closer to him at this point), "I sometimes still have dreams about him."

"Never knew my pops," the words rushed out of Inuyasha's mouth before he had a chance to stop them, "Uhh… he died around the time I was born."

Inuyasha felt he needed to make it clear that his dad had died. _I didn't want her to think that he didn't want me._ The thought invaded his mind, and he felt his chest tighten. He always wondered if his dad would have wanted him. His mother always said that of course he did. But he never got to find out. Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand gently caress his own, as if she were infusing comfort directly into him through their contact. Inuyasha pressed on.

"My mom raised me best she could. She was a noblewoman." Inuyasha continued, "She… she died when I was still pretty young."

"She rubbed your ears," Kagome replied, pausing as if lost in thought, then continued, "She must've been absolutely amazing. Raising a child in a tough world by herself."

"Y-Yeah…" another crack appeared in Inuyasha's armor.

"I bet my Mama and yours would've gotten along. I think I only caught Mama crying about Dad once. But every time I needed to cry, there she was. Ready with hugs or her shoulder or a cup of tea or… ramen," Kagome spoke quietly, "Not just about Dad either. About all the things I needed to cry about. When someone pushed me down on the playground. When I had my first crush. When I had a bad breakup. When I came out. Mama was always there."

"I still sometimes… dream about her." Inuyasha had curled himself around Kagome, "Been a long-ass time since… well… but she's still the same badass mom in my dreams."

"Well, I know… it's not the same. But… I think… I think…" Kagome's words were nearly as stunted as Inuyasha's brain felt, "Mama'd like you."

Was Kagome inviting him to meet _her mother_? No way in fucking hell. In his best relationships, Inuyasha was kept a secret. A fling done in shame, even when the sex was amazing. Meeting parents, even holding hands in public. That shit did not happen when you were a half-demon. But Kagome had flung the door open to the bathroom to yell at Sango, completely unashamed that she was in there with _him_.

"Keh. No mom in the history of moms has ever liked … _me_ ," Inuyasha could not keep the bitterness out of his voice, "Besides my own…"

"Maybe you just didn't meet the right mom," Kagome retorted.

 _Shit._ He hadn't thought about the fact that his statement inadvertently had insulted Kagome's mother. Though if he were honest with himself, he was sure that she would disapprove of him immediately. He shuddered when he remembered the mobs that would run him out of villages and try to kill him if he was even caught on the same hectare as someone's daughter.

"Keh." Inuyasha sure as shit was not going to be sharing those stories any time soon.

Kagome paused for a moment, caught in a thought.

"I'll be right back," Kagome shoved off of Inuyasha and out of the bathtub. Before he could whine and ask what the fuck he did wrong, she'd turned back to him. _That fucking mischievous look again._

Kagome was back in a flash, with her phone in her hand.

"So, Inu-ya-sha, you free next Saturday afternoon?" Inuyasha did not like the look in Kagome's eyes. Was he free? Shit. He was. And for some reason, the idea of lying and telling her he was busy didn't sit right with him.

"Y-Yes."  
 _Fucking hell._

Kagome tapped on her phone, then showed him the text. She was _fucking. emailing. her. mother_. It was 1 in the fucking morning and Kagome was writing to her fucking mother about her friend Inuyasha and her coming on Saturday - she even said she wanted to learn her mother's goddamned ramen broth recipe. _This woman truly is going to kill me._

"Before I hit send, are you okay with this?" Kagome's chocolate eyes had a fierce intensity to them, "Trust me Inuyasha, she will love you. _And_ we will get her coveted ramen recipe."

"Hit send, crazy wench. Then get back in here." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Your mother is going to end my sorry ass..._ But he could also feel an enormous smile blossoming. _But it also means I am guaranteed to get to see you again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help the dog poo joke.  
> It was there. I went there (and so did Kagome).


	14. Spending the Night

Kagome smiled at the dumbfounded naked half-demon sitting in her bathtub. She knew Mama. Seeing the gentle soul encased in the gruff exterior, she would probably offer to adopt Inuyasha into the family immediately. _Would that be so bad?_

"One more thing…" Kagome felt shy all of a sudden, "Uhm, could you maybe… add your contact information in my phone?"

"You don't wanna wait until… I'm outta the bathtub?" Inuyasha looked like he was going to laugh.

"I- I- don't want to... forget." Kagome stuttered, there was her impulsive side again.

"Give it here," Inuyasha leaned out of the tub and shook his hands dry, then gently took her phone. She saw a huge grin on his face as he plucked away at the keypad.

Kagome looked down at her phone, _Inuyasha Taisho - company: Demon Hunk Inc_ , and his phone number. _Demon hunk is right._ Kagome pressed the text button, then started clicking away on her own. She smiled as she heard a small ping in her bedroom.

"Sorry, just me sending you my info," Kagome giggled. _Kagome Higurashi - company: World's Sexiest Ramen Chef_ was waiting for Inuyasha to grab his phone.

"Alright alright, now get back in here. I haven't even gotten to soap you up yet," Inuyasha's grin exposed a fang.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and reached for the body wash, then paused. D _amn, that is gonna be smelly for his poor nose_. She decisively pulled all of the different shampoos and body washes and placed them on the edge of the bath. She then climbed back into the tub, and settled in so she was facing Inuyasha.

"Okay. Sniff test time. Please tell me which of these are not going to make you gag," Kagome fanned her hand to all the choices.

It took a while, and Inuyasha had made some truly memorable faces (who knew that Sango's mango body scrub would make him nearly wretch), finally settling on a vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner and cherry blossom body wash. She was pleased that the choices were exactly the ones she normally used. Kagome scrubbed Inuyasha first, trying to keep her mouth from watering. When he stood up so she could lather his body, it took all her self control not to jump into his arms and demand he take her again. _We have plenty of time for that, and my muscles could use a break…_

"Alright, turn around. Time to wash that hair of yours," Kagome put a dollop of the agreed-upon shampoo in her hand.

Truth be told, she was looking really forward to this. It was in her relationship with Kikyo that Kagome had understood how special washing a lover's hair could be. It was often vulnerable, and was about making the other person feel good. It bled the tension out of the recipient, allowing them to be completely relaxed in the others' hands. So she worked, starting with his scalp. She was extremely careful around his ears, signaling when she wanted to lather and massage them, and let him lean into her touch. As she massaged the shampoo in, she was not entirely surprised to hear him purring. His hair was extremely soft, the texture of spun silk. She was amazed that the silvery glow of it was not dulled at all through the lather. It was otherworldly beautiful. _As is he himself_. She almost regretted being done.

That was, until Inuyasha came to his senses. She could not understand how it was possible for every one of his smiles to be brighter than the last one, but here it was, a smile that lit up his whole being, yet again brighter.

"My turn, wench," Inuyasha first gave her a kiss, stood them both up, then began to gently wash her.

 _Damn this feels amazing._ Inuyasha used the loofah to lather her skin, but seemed unable to resist tracing the suds with his other hand. She was getting a bit worked up with his touches. She tried to hold still, but the predatory smirk that crossed his face meant he knew what he was doing to her. _My scent has probably changed._ Instead of letting her mind wander any further down that sexy path, she closed her eyes and just focused on the enjoyment of the present. It worked, and she felt her arousal retreat. _Though, were he to take me again here and now, that sounds just fine to me too._

"All done." Inuyasha whispered, and Kagome opened her eyes. They both sat back in the bathtub, back in their original position - Kagome's back pressed against Inuyasha's chest.

"So… how much of this stuff do you need?" Inuyasha pressed the shampoo into her hand.

Kagome simply squeezed the right amount into his hand, then leaned back and relaxed. It quickly became clear that there was an advantage to having claws. The massage Kagome was receiving as Inuyasha lathered her hair was nothing short of mind-blowing. She went completely limp, closing her eyes and giving into his massages. The sensations radiated down the rest of her body, leaving her feeling more relaxed than she had in an extraordinarily long time. When he was done, he gently rinsed her hair, leaving a string of kisses along her shoulder blades and neck. He then took the conditioner and did the same. By the time he had finished, the water was cool and Kagome was pretty sure that she'd devolved into a gelatinous (albeit pruny) form of herself.

 _Today feels like it was a dream,_ she thought, as her blinking slowed and her eyes drooped. She wanted to jump up, to cook the promised ramen, to kiss her gorgeous demon hunk, round 3… but… she was so relaxed and pretty tired to boot. Strong arms hoisted her out of the bath, then began gently patting her down with a towel. She tried to rebel against her dimming senses, but it was a losing battle. For the first time in a long time, she felt sated - mentally, physically, spiritually.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes, and saw tender golden eyes looking back at her, "I- really did want to make you more ramen."

"Looks like you need sleep Kagome," it was a statement of fact.

"Bu-but… damn. Yeah guess I do." Kagome replied, "But I wouldn't mind… y'know. If you wanted to… stay."

"You'd fall asleep with a wild half-demon stalking around your house?" Inuyasha had a knack for saying something that he played off as a joke, but had a bitterness to it.

"You never know… maybe I sleepwalk and will eat all the ramen," Kagome yawned, "You should stick around, y'know… to guard the ramen."

Inuyasha laughed, the tension now broken, "you're somethin' else wench, you know that?"

"So are you."

Kagome stumbled back into her bedroom, happy to see her demon hunk following her. She grabbed her oversized t-shirt and boxers. She swigged some mouthwash and let nature call one last time before heading to bed. She was happy to see a shadow with silver hair had already settled into her bed. She crawled in next to him, nuzzling into his neck as he folded his arm around her. _I could get used to this_ , she mused. Before she could continue her thoughts, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	15. The Morning

Inuyasha must be having a dream. That was the only explanation for the sleeping creature that was nestled against him.

But dreams did not snore or drool adorably on his arm. Dreams certainly did not cook him ramen. Dreams did not call themselves “World’s Sexiest Ramen Chef”s in his phone. Dreams did not inadvertently scent mark him with vanilla and cherry blossoms. And dreams definitely did not cry out his name when his face was between their legs, or caress his ears like treasures, or open up about losing their Dads, or invite him over to their mother’s house after knowing him a day. Dreams did not open his heart and crawl in so forcefully that he knew he would never be the same. That was only Kagome Higurashi.

He swore he put up a fight. He threw caution after caution after caution at her about his being a half-demon, and she parried every one. In his younger years, he might’ve even run away, terrified of the sick trick someone was playing on him. But he’d met enough people in his life who saw him as a person instead of a half-demon that he chose to trust his instinct about Kagome. Because if she was real, then his life had changed forever.

Why was he not afraid? There was still so much potential for heartbreak.  _ Because even if she decides that you are not the one for her, it would not be because you are half-demon. _ It was worth the risk. But god he hoped that she decided he was the one for her. Because he knew that she was the one for him. He wanted to tell her everything, to open the doors to the pain, to the fun, to the unbelievable life one leads when one lives for centuries. He wanted to hold her hand in public, and show off his kendo skills with her watching him. He wanted to know more about what she was studying, and to fluster her when his nose could read her emotions (and  _ arousal _ ).

He wanted more firsts with her. First person he could realistically see going on a double-date with Miroku. First person to come with him when he visited his mother’s grave. First person to tell his asshole brother to go fuck himself in his defense ( _ alright, fine, that one was maybe a bit petty) _ . First person to hold him close and make him feel safe on his human night.

He gently picked up his phone, making sure not to disturb the adorable drooling girl draped over him.  _ Even her drool smells great. _

_ Thanks for making me come to the party _ , he typed, clicking send. He hoped Miroku was already asleep - the last thing he needed was that smug son-of-a-bitch replying.

Inuyasha put his phone down, and settled back into Kagome’s bed. He breathed in the scents around him - the basil ( _ silly wench still needed to water it _ ), the ink, but mostly her. Her scent circled around him,  _ soothed _ him. Before he knew it, his eyes were drooping too. He hadn’t fallen asleep in an unfamiliar place in decades, but here he was, feeling more relaxed than he’d been in… forever. Because it was Kagome. So he gave in, cuddled against Kagome, and let himself fall asleep.

Inuyasha stirred at the sound of his phone vibrating. The light outside was still dim, but morning was on its way. It took him a moment to get his bearings. This was not his bed, and he was still holding Kagome.  _ So yesterday wasn’t a dream. _ He smiled. He stretched his arm to grab his phone, making sure not to wake the girl still curled up against him.

_ Glad you had fun!  _ 😉🍆, fucking Miroku.  
_ Don’t forget - Kendo match today. _

_ Fuck. 7:23am. _ He still had a bit of time, but not much.

“Kagome?” he hated doing it, but he gently prodded her awake.

“Mmmm” Kagome buried herself deeper into Inuyasha’s chest. Leave it to her to make this impossible.

“Kagome, I gotta go,” actually saying the words was harder than he thought they would be.

“Just a few more minutes….” Kagome whispered, still not quite awake.

“Kendo match today,“ Inuyasha pressed his lips to the top of Kagome’s head, “Believe me, if I had my way, we’d be in bed all day, continuin’ where we left off.”

“Inu… yasha. Inuyasha?” Kagome rubbed her eyes, finally seemingly awake.

“You’ve returned to the land of the living,” he brushed her hair out of her face,  _ good god she is beautiful. _

“Will… I see you again?” she looked apprehensive.  
She wanted to see him again!

“Fuck yeah you will. You still owe me ramen wench,” Inuyasha couldn’t contain the smile that lit his face, “name a time. I’ll be here.”

Kagome’s sleepy smile lit up the room.

“Tonight too soon?”   
“Not at all. I’ll be here, World’s Sexiest Ramen Chef.”  
“You better be, Demon Hunk.”

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in for one last kiss, trying to contain his excitement. As he walked back to his apartment, all he could think about was Kagome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dojo and the Kendo inspiration for Inuyasha's profession is because of the ethereal [InuKag Kendo Club Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652278) by [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl)


	16. Boyfriend/Girlfriend

"Mama's going to love you," Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's hand was so tight he wondered if his demonic energy had rubbed off on her.

He didn't respond. He couldn't. The utter dread of what was to come had completely removed his ability to speak. Kagome had spent the night at his place the night before, likely to help him through the paralyzing fear she knew he'd suffer today.

A week was a short time, but for him, it was a week that changed everything. Kagome made good on her promise to cook him ramen the night after their first together, and to him, her self-proclaimed title of "World's Sexiest Ramen Chef" was an absolute fact of the universe. Sango and Miroku had joined them that evening, much to Inuyasha's chagrin, and everyone else's delight. Without any effort, he felt the warmest sense of belonging, joking and cursing out his friends, and sharing small and loving touches with Kagome. She was unashamed to be with him, in fact, she delighted in conspicuously touching him, encouraged by the gentle teasing of their friends. Better still, Sango had only threatened to cut off his balls once if he hurt Kagome.

The following days seemed to only draw the two closer together. Sure, some of it was that addictive attraction that comes at the first blossoming of a new relationship, but there was something so much beyond that. Kagome was through Inuyasha's armor by the third day they were together. He'd started talking about his mother more, encouraged by her soothing touch. She'd started talking about her ex, encouraged by his reassuring purrs. He was not ready to tell her the truly bad things yet, but telling her the good things felt amazing.

The sex had stayed as mind-blowing as the first day. And they'd remained insatiable for each other. Kagome had taken to rubbing his ears while he was inside her, something he was certain had shoved him into entirely new planes of existence, so amazing it felt. He took it as a personal challenge to give Kagome the same experience, and much to his satisfaction, could now cause her to nearly pass out from the orgasm he gave her… repeatedly.

So here he was, a week into the best time in his long life. Kagome's warmth had started to draw out the poison of centuries of being told he was a worthless piece of trash. It made the inevitable crash back to Earth all the more painful. At least he'd gotten a week to see what it was like to feel happy, to feel _loved_. But he knew all that was about to end. Even as Kagome repeated that her mother was going to love him over and over, he knew there was no possible way. No one welcomed a half-demon into the family. At least not in the way he would become a part of Kagome's family. The world had come to tolerate demons and part-demons over the past century, making it easier for him to live his life openly. But people _still_ did not accept the cross-mating of demons and humans. He was thus doubly cursed, as the product of such an act, and one who would commit the same sin.

His mother had told him of the great love that she and his father shared. But the way her own family had treated her for bringing an abomination (... _him_ …) into the world, he knew it would never work out. Not even after centuries of slowly building acceptance. Yet, even as he was terrified of chaining Kagome to his mother's fate by being with her, he could not bring himself to break away. He figured that meeting her family was perfect - they would shove him out on his ass, and it'd be over, nice and clean. Maybe as long as he promised not to get too close, they'd even let him continue to spend a little bit of time with Kagome. _You can't even fucking bring yourself to imagine your life without her anymore._

"Yash," Kagome's voice was in that whisper she knew only he could hear, "You will feel better if you tell me…"

 _Damn, I probably started whining. Wench always knows._ What the fuck should he say to her? They'd never even talked about what they were doing. Maybe she really did just think they were friends (who fucked. a lot.) and wanted him to meet a mother who would not immediately try to kill him. But he didn't want to be with anyone else (and never would again). He wanted her to himself. Even if he only got to claim that label for the next half hour, on their walk to her mother's. Inuyasha stopped.

"Fucking hell Kagome," Inuyasha started, _not off to a great start,_ "I… you… this…"

Kagome just looked up into his eyes. She didn't reply, she just waited for him to find the right words.

"I… I haven't…" Inuyasha continued to stutter, but he would get his thoughts out, "The best I could ever do with women was be a dirty little secret."

Kagome nodded. He could see she had things she wanted to stay, but she waited for him. _She is so fucking amazing._

"I… don't want to... be…" Inuyasha started his thought.

Her hand touched his face, and he could see that look of sad understanding that he both hated… and loved. She kissed him, standing up on her tiptoes to do it.

"I never want you to feel like my dirty little secret," she whispered it again, so only he heard her. She then put on that radiant smile that he could never look away from.

"So how about it," Kagome continued, nudging him gently in the rib, "Boyfriend/girlfriend?"

And so it was that Kagome broke through the last vestiges of the armor around his heart. And Inuyasha understood. It was not armor, but shackles. He pulled her in for a hug, and he felt the surge that he could no longer hold back. A tear. One tear that held all the pain and suffering, all the humiliation, all the fear and anger and loneliness, dropped from his eye onto Kagome's cheek.

"Y-Yes."

It didn't matter if this moment would only last for another half hour, before her family rejected him. She'd freed him, and she'd done it with nothing more than her love.


	17. Her Understanding

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand tightly. She never wanted to let him go again. It was often in the unguarded moments, he would say something offhand about his past life, ( _like when he talked about the nice old lady who threw him scraps of food after he'd been run out of his mother's village)_ that would make her want to jump into his arms and hold him so tightly that no one would ever be able to wound his beautiful heart again. When he'd joked about dog demons being very protective and loyal, she'd nearly let out her own possessive growl. _If you only knew what I would do to anyone who tried to hurt you again._

He was probably the strongest person she would ever meet, and in his presence, she did not know fear. So watching him tremble and whine as they closed in on her mother's house was rattling her. _He doesn't believe me._ She knew Mama and Souta would take to him immediately, and Gramps would come around. Hell, she'd managed to get Gramps to accept Kikyo, how hard would it be to get him to accept Inuyasha? Honestly, she didn't care. If they tried to turn him away, she was walking right out the door with him.

But they wouldn't. Souta would try to pull him into his room to play video games. Mama would ask him if he was hungry. Gramps would probably grumble about the good old days, but then get wrapped up in asking Inuyasha about his life and forget why he was grumbling in the first place.

Inuyasha had lived a fascinating life, having been alive since the feudal age. He'd watched the changes all around him - lived through famines and the wars and reformations and renaissances. He'd been there as the base human-hunting demons were destroyed and higher level demons had assimilated into human society. Kagome had nearly decided to change her dissertation topic to the sociology and mythology of Feudal Japan just so she could hear what those things were like firsthand from her Demon Hunk. But too often his anecdotes were laced with casual cruelty so severe that her heart lurched listening to them. At first it made Inuyasha still, going silent with shame. But slowly, patiently, she let him know that it was okay to share with her. That she was there, and she would bathe his pain in her light. She was certain she would never be completely okay hearing the pain Inuyasha suffered, but she would be damned if she did not try to make those memories feel good.

With him, she understood how many things she'd taken for granted about her life. Her family accepted her (even if her bisexuality sometimes left her feeling outcast). She never had to wonder why people were interested in being her friend, or fear that someone might hurt her just for being who she was. That Inuyasha kept a gentle and warm heart through all of it was nothing short of miraculous. Her first instinct about him had been right, now that she had found him, she did not think she could ever let him go. His soul bound her, but the gorgeous body and sexual prowess were certainly added bonuses. She was grateful that becoming boyfriend and girlfriend had been as obvious to him as it was to her.

"Alright Demon Hunk, we're here," she whispered as quietly as she could, wanting to give him a moment to collect himself, "You ready?"

"Keh." yep, Inuyasha was nervous.

Kagome gave his hand another reassuring squeeze, and knocked on the door.


	18. Family

He was not fucking ready. But Kagome held his hand and looked at him with all that hope in her eyes and he would not deny her. He had to trust her, and that was hard.

The door opened, and Inuyasha froze. Chocolate brown eyes looked back at him - and he could feel himself falling into their depths. They contained the same unimpeded warmth he'd come to recognize in Kagome's.

"Mama, meet my boyfriend," Kagome's voice sounded like the ringing of bells, and Inuyasha watched Mama Higurashi's chocolate brown eyes glow with even more warmth.

 _Mama's going to love you._ He could hear it echoing in his mind, louder and louder as he stood there. He thought she was just trying to assuage his worry when she said it. He had honestly never thought it to actually be true. But then again, this was the amazing woman who had raised Kagome Higurashi. The mother of his _girlfriend_.

"Inuyasha!" Mama Higurashi pulled him in for a hug, "Kagome has told me so much about you! Though I must say, you're much handsomer in person. Those ears!"

 _Kagome told her mother… about me?.._ Before Inuyasha could react, his knees nearly buckled as a pair of gentle hands began stroking his ears.

"Mama!" Kagome's voice broke Inuyasha from the trance he was going into, "At least ask before you grab someone's ears! It's rude."

"Sorry honey, I couldn't help myself. They are as adorable as you described," Mama retorted.

Inuyasha could tell his face was red, not only had Kagome told her mother that he was a half-demon, she'd described his ears as adorable. He could feel the joy building in his gut. Involuntarily, his ears began to wiggle and he heard both Higurashi women coo at them. _Fucking hell, they're not goddamned cute. But… as long as it's Kagome and her family. I guess I don't mind._

"Come on in, both of you," Mama Higurashi looped her arm into Inuyasha's, and walked them all into the house.

"I told you she would love you," Kagome whispered the words again, so only Inuyasha would hear them. Inuyasha could only squeeze her hand to try to tell her how much this meant to him. But he suspected that she already knew.

Inuyasha had barely made it through the door when he gazed into yet another set of chocolate-brown eyes. They were wide - with fear? - no. with… _awe_.

"Whoaaaaaa," the boy said it quietly, but not enough to evade Inuyasha's ears, "Hey sis, is this your boyfriend?"

Kagome giggled, "Yes Souta, this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend."

"What _are_ you?" Souta's question made Inuyasha flinch.

"SOUTA." Kagome growled the words.

"Oh, sorry sis. Um, I mean…. " Souta was bright red, "What's your superpower?"

 _He thinks I'm some sort of superhero?_ Kagome seemed to have come to the same conclusion, and she relaxed against him.

"Super strength kid," Inuyasha grinned, and knew Kagome had just rolled her eyes, "And I'm half dog demon if you must know."

"That's so cool!" Souta squealed, "So do you like… fight bad guys and stuff?"

"Not for a real long time kid," Inuyasha replied.

That was mostly the truth. He only killed those who hunted him, and he made it a point to only harm humans when he had no other options. But the last time he'd actually used his strength - his _real_ strength - had been centuries ago. Inuyasha felt her press herself closer to him, _musta noticed I was thinkin' about my past._

"Wanna play video games?" Souta's voice had gotten more excited.

"Maybe later little bro - we're here on a mission," Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh! What kinda mission? Can I help?" Souta yet again sounded too excited for his own good.

"We're learning Mama's ramen recipe - does that mean you're gonna help? Maybe even _wash_ the _dishes_?" Kagome teased.

"Ew no." all excitement was out of Souta's voice.

"Thought so," Kagome laughed, "We'll see you for dinner."

"Hey kid," Inuyasha couldn't help himself, "Video games. Maybe another time."

"Demon Hunk, defender of the innocent," he heard Kagome whisper only for him. _Kagome Higurashi, the opener of my heart._

"Kagome! Gramps just got back from the store. Can you go help him?" Mama Higurashi's voice came from the kitchen. _Fuck. This was a setup._

Kagome groaned, "On my way….."

Inuyasha threw a panicked look at Kagome. Kagome's returned look very clearly said _everything will be fine_. But Inuyasha didn't buy it. He almost missed being chased away from villages with rocks being thrown at him. At least he never had to figure out how people felt. Modern folks had gotten a lot better at hiding their prejudices behind nice manners, so he knew exactly what the conversation was going to look like once Mama Higurashi got Kagome out of the house. But something in him was not ready to go running yet. Something in him keened to trust this family, this woman who brought Kagome Higurashi into the world.

Inuyasha steeled himself and walked into the kitchen, stiff and scared. But he'd been prepared for this day since Kagome hit send on that email. The earlier reception threw him a little, but he'd had enough experiences with the rejection that he could brace for it. It would hurt more than any of the others, but he could handle it. What he was unprepared for was the warmth in Mama Higurashi's eyes when she turned to look at him.

"It's been a long time since my daughter took a shine to someone," Mama Higurashi then _smiled_ in the same way that he'd seen Kagome do it, "I can see why she likes you so much."

Everything Inuyasha was prepared to say, every defense he was mounting to get himself out of that house without his soul completely shattered disappeared. He could only look at this woman, who had all the warmth of her daughter, and gawk.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed slightly, beckoning him closer, "I don't know what pain in your past made you think you would not be welcome in our home, especially with how well you are treating my daughter, but I want to put all that to rest right now."

Then Mrs. Higurashi pulled him in for another, tighter hug.

"Uhhh… thanks," Inuyasha was not forming words all that well, "But I mean… since it's only been a week and all and I'm a… a..."

"Half-demon?" she offered. Inuyasha tried to look away from her chocolate eyes, but could not, her gaze steadied him, calmed him. Mrs. Higurashi then offered him another smile.

"Sometimes a mother just knows things," she whispered, "Take good care of my girl."

He understood now. Somehow, the prejudices that had stalked him his entire life, the hate and distrust of what he was that plagued his existence _did not exist_ in this house. He wondered if it was all because of the wondrous woman in front of him, who seemed to be X-raying his soul with the same fervor as her beautiful daughter. He wondered how different his life would have been if he had found a family like this one when he was young and starving, how many years of pain would have been erased by the uncomplicated acceptance that he felt. _But then I might not've found Kagome._

"How old are you Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Uhhh, 400 years… ma'am," it seemed absurd to use the word ma'am, but there it was.

Mrs. Higurashi "hmm"ed at that. He had a feeling he knew where her thoughts were going. He was damn near immortal, having fallen for the woman's mortal daughter. He thought about that a lot too, honestly. There were ways around it, secrets passed through the hidden demon circles that still existed in the world. And for dog demons (and dog _half_ -demons), he knew his instinctive loyalty to her should she choose him meant there was a bonding ritual capable of extending her life to match his own. But he also knew that he would commit to her even if Kagome wanted to live her life out naturally. He was not sure exactly how to say this to her mother… but the way Mrs. Higurashi was looking at him, he wondered if he even had to.

"We never quite know when our time is up, do we?" she spoke, "I had 10 wonderful years with Kagome and Souta's father. He was the light of my life, except of course for my children. But one day, he didn't come home. And you know what? If someone had told me that I would only get those 10 years with him, I wouldn't hesitate to do it, so precious those years were to me."

Inuyasha understood what she was saying. He smiled.

"There are some people who make marks on us so profound that we will never be the same," Inuyasha could not believe the words coming out of his own mouth, _Kagome's mother is as good as she is at this._

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and nodded. They didn't need to say anything more. They understood.

"Well! I hear you are quite the _hound_ for ramen!" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as Inuyasha pinned his ears back, "Sorry sorry dear! I couldn't help myself!"

"Keh." he folded his arms, _another Higurashi has found her way into my heart._

"Mama! We're back!" Kagome's voice sent Inuyasha retreating to find her. He was not sure that he could take more moments with her mother and continue to hold himself together.

The rest of the afternoon was more or less as smooth as Inuyasha could have ever hoped. Kagome's grandfather was not quite as open and welcoming as the rest of the clan, muttering to himself things about "kids these days and their damn trends…" But Kagome and Mama Higurashi came to his rescue. It was only when Kagome innocently (not-so-innocently in his opinion) mentioned that Inuyasha had lived through feudal times did the old man seem to forget his distrust and grill him about what that was like, keen interest replacing suspicion.

Kagome and her mother chattered on in the kitchen. He listened as Mama Higurashi repeated instructions, whispered about the secret spices, discussed how to test her burners to make sure that the heat was _just right_ , and finally got into a debate about the merits of clear versus cloudy broth. (Inuyasha interjected that both were delicious and not worth fighting over. He still had not recovered from the look that both Higurashi women shot him….)

The dinner that came at the end was glorious. The ramen was perfect (and they'd made him a triple serving, even over Gramps's judgmental muttering). Souta had peppered him with questions (No he had never wrestled a bear with his bare hands. Yes, he did have a sword. Yes, demons aged really slowly. No, he did not have some secret superhero identity. No, he was pretty sure no one had ever made him a Mortal Kombat character…)

When the evening was over, he was mentally exhausted. He couldn't say why that was. Whether it was for the acceptance of the family, the questions about his life that came from genuine interest, or the knowing looks that Mrs. Higurashi kept throwing him when she caught him staring at Kagome, he was spent. But… he might have also been the happiest he had been since his mother was alive. So, as he and Kagome walked arm-in-arm back to his apartment, Inuyasha simply let himself rejoice. Now he was certain. Kagome came into his life to change it forever, and he was so fucking glad that he let her.

Because now, he was also certain that he would be asking her to spend the rest of it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all deserve a Mama Higurashi in our lives.  
> And we all KNOW an 11 year old boy would react like Souta upon meeting someone like Inuyasha.


	19. Only Human

_Promise me, before sunset wench.  
_ Inuyasha's text somehow sounded more intense than usual. But Kagome obliged. Inuyasha was never exactly casual in wanting to see her, but he'd been ansy and intense the entire previous day. She felt like he was on the verge of telling her something, but had closed up.

It'd been nearly a month for them now. And the habit of not spending a night apart had not abated. They both seemed to like Kagome's apartment more (and how could they not? It was _perfect._ ) but for some reason, tonight Inuyasha had insisted on staying in his apartment. Miroku and Sango had both gone off on some sort of lovers' weekend to a hot spring. So it was just the two of them.

Kagome walked up to his place, grocery bag in hand, ready to roll some sushi with her Demon Hunk. As she walked up, Inuyasha's door sprung open. He looked at her, eyes wide as if he was prey being hunted.

"Yash?" Kagome paused looking at him, trying to figure out why he looked so spooked, "You okay?"

He pulled her into the house and slammed the door, locking each and every lock, then checking them again. Kagome paused. Were they in some sort of danger? She started to grow worried. Was her family okay? Were Miroku and Sango okay? She hadn't considered that maybe even now, Inuyasha might have people who were hunting him. Were they also going after her, because she was falling for him too? Kagome could feel the panic rising in her chest.

"Hey… hey…" Inuyasha seemed to recognize Kagome's state of mind, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Nothin' to be scared of. Sorry for makin' ya worry like that. I get real jittery on… tonight."

"Was I late, or something? I looked up the sunset app - should be on time, maybe even a little early…" Kagome turned to look at him.

"You were just late enough to make me worry a bit. There's something I need you… to see…." Inuyasha replied, looking as much like a cornered animal as he ever had.

"I'm here," Kagome wanted to pry further, but she knew that whatever he wanted to show her, she needed to trust him to find the right words.

"Well, you see… half-demons ain't like normal demons. We have… a night." Inuyasha's words were becoming softer, "Shit. I think I just need to let you watch. It's started."

Kagome studied him. Was it just her, or were those normally luminous gold eyes dulling? Kagome blinked. The glow of Inuyasha's hair was dulling too. Inuyasha seemed to be _changing_ before her eyes. He looked defiant, as if daring her to say something. But she could also see the undertone of pain on his face, as well as a vulnerability so naked she wanted to wrap herself around him and protect him.

Kagome strode up to him, then hugged him with all her might, pulling herself as close as she could and nuzzling into his neck. Whatever was happening to him, even if he pretended to be okay, was making him miserable and _scared_. And she would be damned if she was not right there with him protecting him from his pain.

"Wait, please Kagome, just _watch_ ," Inuyasha gave her the gentlest of pushes backward. He wanted her to see this transformation - all of it. And so she watched as her powerful half-demon's claws became fingernails. She watched as his hair turned jet black, his fangs became teeth, his golden eyes faded to violet, and his ears became human.

"On the night of the new moon, from sunset to sunrise, I become… _this_ ," Inuyasha said the word as if it disgusted him.

"You become a human?" Kagome was pretty sure that was the answer, but she'd just watched her Demon Hunk do something she'd only ever seen happen with the aid of CGI. Now was not the time to leave anything to interpretation.

"Yeah."

Kagome quietly considered him. He was so clearly Inuyasha - the same Demon Hunk who made her mouth water. But the human him was a bit softer. _Still very hot. Very very very hot._ Kagome let her hentai mind take over. She had a boyfriend, who once a month turned into a human. So she basically got one night a month to fuck the brains out of an equally gorgeous, but different Inuyasha. She got one night in which her superhuman boyfriend could completely lose control without fearing hurting her. One night, were she ever interested in experimenting with tying her Demon Hunk boyfriend to the bed, he could not escape with the flick of his wrist. His fingers were now free of their deadly tips, should she ever want to give him pointers on how one can use their fingers to make a woman lose her voice to screaming ( _that was one she taught Kikyo after all…)_ And his teeth would not threaten to leave little puncture wounds on her were he to decide to give in to the temptation of biting her.

"Ka-gome?" Inuyasha's uncertain voice snapped her back to him. He looked nearly as sheepish as he did the first time she saw him naked.

Kagome licked her lips.

"You're telling me that once a month, I get this equally hot you - but now when you really want to lose control, you can?" Kagome wanted to mention all the other images her hentai mind had conjured, but she would start there.

"Fucking hell wench," Inuyasha's gorgeous violet eyes looked at her in wonder, "I thought you were gonna run away when you saw just how much of a freak I wa - uhm… half-demons were..."

"Are you kidding?" Kagome was almost offended he would think that, but then she remembered she was up against hundreds of years of indoctrination and self-hatred, "You're the gift that keeps on giving Yash."

She knew that she'd freed his heart, but it still sometimes gave her goosebumps when she said something she could tell was undoing years of damage. And she knew she'd done something right tonight. Inuyasha finally strode up to her, pulling her in for their first kiss with him as a human. She traced his completely human teeth with her tongue. She then ran her fingers over his human ears, suspecting that touching them did not feel nearly as good as when they were the dog ears she loved so much.

"Put the food in the fridge, and come to your bedroom _human_ hunk. But be careful, I have a big mean half-demon boyfriend who will be back at sunrise," Kagome giggled as she winked and strode out of the kitchen to settle herself on Inuyasha's bed.

"You bet your ass that half-demon boyfriend of yours is gonna make sure to do what I do to you twice as good for twice as long," Inuyasha laughed, "Hope you're ready wench."

Kagome was ready. She was also naked before he'd closed the refrigerator door. Inuyasha loped in after her, a wild beautiful grin on his gorgeous human face. As he climbed atop her, he paused for a single moment.

"Seriously Kagome. Thank you. You don't even know." he whispered it in her ear, then started to kiss her neck. She wondered if he ever got sleep on the night that he turned human, but she was confident even if he usually did, tonight _neither_ of them would be getting a wink.


	20. Closure

Kagome sipped her champagne and took in the merriment around her. She was forever grateful to Sango for letting her pick out her own bridesmaid dress, specifying only “if it’s black and you don’t look like a dominatrix, I’m happy.”

Kagome still remembered the text message from Sango on the day Miroku proposed.

💍  _!!!!!  
_ _ (I said yes) _

She remembered squealing when she saw it, feeling palpable joy for her friends. She also remembered the arms that encircled her and looked at her phone from over her shoulder.

“So he finally got up the nerve to ask. Took him long enough…” 

Miroku proposed to Sango on a memorable night. For it was the first time Kagome experienced human Inuyasha. That night had been a fun night, a really fun night. And it’d been repeated exactly 8 times since.

A lot had happened in those 8 months. She’d been recruited to help plan Miroku and Sango’s wedding, which she took to immediately. She’d finally been given the go-ahead to start her thesis research, having decided to study the sociological effects of demon assimilation into human society. There had been a substantial change to living arrangements. Sango and Inuyasha traded places, Sango moving in with Miroku and Inuyasha moving in with Kagome. Indeed, Inuyasha had gotten rid of his bed, as he had not slept apart from her since their first night together. Her apartment was truly destined to be her nest.

But the biggest change for Kagome was being with Inuyasha. She loved that every time she thought she’d figured him out, he threw another curveball at her. Sometimes it was something simple, like recalling the time he saved a child from a river - thrown casually into a conversation about how Kagome liked to swim. Sometimes it was recounting some incredible cruelty that had happened to him as if it were routine, like a story about hiding in a barn amongst animals after having spoken to a headman’s kid and being threatened with death.  _ I’ve fallen in love with a self-loathing superhero _ was now her mantra.

And she had fallen in love. Completely. When she had a shit day, he was her rock, curling her into him and purring while she vented. He seemed preternaturally attuned to her moods, knowing when to give her space, give her comfort, or give her… other things. (The sex was another thing that never disappointed, even as the “first time” excitement wore off and it became practiced and routine). He was now a part of her family - helping Mama with chores, joking around with Gramps about the “good ol’ days”, and playing video games with Souta, as promised. That Souta was also now one of his students at the dojo added to that feeling in her heart that he had been destined to become a part of her family, and to change her life as much as she now understood that she changed his.

She gazed up at him now, looking so debonair in his suit that she had to resist secreting away with him somewhere for a quickie. There he was, surrounded by Miroku’s family, chasing after one of Miroku’s nieces, looking completely natural.  _ He will make a wonderful father. _ The thought came to her without prompting, and rather than scaring her, it invigorated her. With a small exchanged glance, she knew that he was thinking about it too.

“Hey…” a tap on the shoulder, gentle,  _ tender. _ Kagome recognized that voice anywhere. “Is this seat taken?”

No bitterness welled up - no anger or resentment. No feeling like a piece of her soul was missing. Instead, it felt like the return of an old friend. One she missed. Kagome smiled, turned her head toward her ex girlfriend, and simply tapped the chair to her left. Kikyo beamed, then settled herself in next to Kagome.

“Wonderful reception - those two were made for each other,” Kikyo offered.

“That they were,” Kagome replied, “Miroku’s patience tempers Sango’s fire.”

Kikyo laughed. It felt good to hear Kikyo laugh again. Kagome then saw a sparkle coming from Kikyo’s hand.

“Ah!” Kagome couldn’t help herself as she grabbed Kikyo’s hand, staring at the beautiful engagement ring that now adorned it. She could feel Kikyo tense under her touch.

She thought she was going to be angry, but nothing except happiness welled up inside her.  _ Kikyo found happiness _ . That was the thought, the  _ only _ thought, that occurred to her.

“Kikyo!” Kagome pulled her ex in for a hug, which startled them both, “I’m so happy for you.”

“...Really?..” Kikyo looked into Kagome’s face, not quite believing.

“Yes.” Kagome could see now. Kikyo’s light. Brighter and warmer than any time they were together. Suikotsu was the one who brought out Kikyo’s light.

Kagome wouldn’t say anything in that moment, but certain text messages she’d received from Mama gave her a good idea that she would likely be saying yes and wearing a ring herself soon. At the thought of her Demon Hunk, she looked over at him, seeing his ears very clearly pointing in her direction.

“Yash, stop eavesdropping!” Kagome called, watching him flinch, pin his ears back, then look guiltily at her, “Man has superhuman hearing, and I can always tell.”

Kikyo laughed again and Kagome rolled her eyes. He was lucky she loved him so much.

“We’re such goddamned clichés” Kikyo took a gulp of her champagne, “Two bi girls settling down with men.”

“I mean, yes and no,” Kagome retorted, “We’re two bi girls who found the right person. I don’t know about you, but being with Inuyasha never made me feel less bi. It never made me think my relationship with you was any less valid.”

Kikyo looked at her, then took her hand and squeezed it.

“You always know the right things to say.” Kikyo gazed lovingly at Suikotsu, who Kagome had to admit, also looked great in a suit (but nowhere near as good as her Demon Hunk).

“Hey… did you know that I met Inuyasha at my housewarming party?” Kagome remembered it all too well, “I don’t think I’d be here with him… if it weren’t for you.”

“Hmmm,” Kikyo looked thoughtful, “I don’t think that’s entirely true. You two would’ve found your way to one another… But I  _ am _ happy to take credit for getting you together sooner rather than later.”

Kagome laughed, thinking of the bonsai tree still in their apartment, still with that yellow ribbon. Inuyasha had taken it upon himself to look after it, and it still sat in their front entrance, thriving.

“I’m so happy that you’re happy Kagome,” Kikyo said in a whisper.

“I’m really happy you’re happy too,” Kagome replied.

“So… does that mean… maybe…” Kikyo’s voice got smaller, “Maybe we can be friends?”

Kagome almost laughed, but she felt a little ashamed. It shouldn’t have taken a wedding for her to finally reconnect with Kikyo. But she wasn’t going to let the opportunity go.

“Yes. Definitely.” Kagome replied, certainty in her voice.

“I’m so glad.” with that, Kikyo stood up, then leaned down and gave Kagome one more tight hug.

Kagome watched as Kikyo made her way back to Suikotsu, looking absolutely luminous. She had to admit, looking at them together made her heart swell. Kikyo positively radiated happiness, and so did he.

“Yo wench, let me know if you need to fuck me in a bathroom again,” a gruff voice purred directly into Kagome’s ear, taking her by surprise.

Kagome jumped, then let out a laugh so loud she could tell she’d made his ears ring.

“Serves you right for sneaking up on me!” she purred, then gave his ears a little caress.

“I just got a very drunk, very horny set of newlyweds into a limo. I think that means the party’s over,” Inuyasha quietly said, but Kagome could hear the pleading in his voice.

“Then let’s go  _ home _ Yash,” Kagome answered his plea.

And so they did. That night, Kagome and Inuyasha found their way back to the bathroom, and he fucked her against the wall.

2 months later, when a wedding invitation arrived in the mail, Kagome could not help but smile. She looked down at the beautiful ring that now adorned her own left hand, and caressed it with the same tenderness she used on his ears.

“Hey Yash, is September 22 a human night?” Kagome asked quietly, knowing he was the only one who would hear.

“Nah, 3 days off, why?” Inuyasha came into the front entrance, reading the invitation over Kagome’s shoulder.

“Just making sure we can celebrate an old friend’s happiness,” Kagome replied, grabbing Inuyasha’s hand and kissing it.

Kagome then turned over the RSVP card, and checked the “yes” box. She hoped she’d receive the same RSVP from Kikyo and Suikotsu when the time came, and it was her turn to send out those invitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this closes out the story pretty well. I always wanted it to be a moment where Kagome and Kikyo got to come back together as friends, and I think I did it.


End file.
